Parties, Prom, and Graduation
by MarieNeal
Summary: Riley and Maya plan to throw a party over Spring Break during their Senior year in high school while parents are away. Prom is two weeks away, with Graduation following closely after. Riley must prepare for things she may not be ready for. Will Maya finally end up with Josh or is there a chance Zay may take her attention? (Joshaya, Rucas, Zaya, Very little of Smarkle)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello readers! I just wanted to let you know this is my second attempt at a fanfiction, I haven't written any others since my first attempt that I had to discontinue because, well, life. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy and please rate and let me know what you thought!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 1:**

Senior Year of High School. This was it. Spring Break was a day away and Prom was in two weeks. That's all that's left to get through and then finally graduation. Riley entered the school with her best friend, Maya, arms linked through each other.

"Hey, Riles, what are you gonna do on spring break?"

"Oh, I don't know. My parents are going out of town to see my grandparents and Auggie is going with them. I didn't really want to, so I have the house to myself."

Maya looked at her stunned. "The house. To yourself? That's what I'm talking about!"

Maya raised her hand for a high-five for Riley. "Uh, Maya, this is my chance to prove to my pare-" Maya mimicked Riley, "rents, that I really am responsible. Yes, Riley, I get it, but no one ever said something couldn't be done at my place! My mom and Shawn are out of town for a vacation and they already okayed it with yours that I can stay with you."

Riley looked at Maya with surprise, excitement, and a questioning look on her face. "Maya, what is it exactly you're planning?"

"Well, I'm thinking, both of our parents are gone. Let's throw a spring break party!" Riley contemplates this for a minute. "You know what, Peaches? I'm in."

Just as Riley said that, Lucas appears. "What are you in for?" He looks at Maya and Riley looking for an answer.

Riley looks up at Lucas, ever since he told Riley that he chose her freshman year, things have been calm.

They weren't dating, but everyone at school knew they were both off-limits. Riley wished something would happen between them but the moment has never been right or they were always interrupted.

"Well, Lucas, Maya and I are going to throw a spring break party. We still have details to figure out, but I think it's going to be so much fun!" Riley squealed. Maya looked at Lucas, "You coming, Ranger Rick? Or have any ideas that you wanna throw in?"

Lucas looked between Riley and Maya. "Uh, are you sure this smart?" Zay come bounding along. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Riley and I are going to throw a totally awesome party during spring break, you in?" "Woo! You can count me in as long as there's going to be spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven."

Riley looked at Maya, Lucas, and Zay. "Well, hey, why not? Cliché teenage party games it is." Smackle and Farkle made their way to the group, hand-in-hand. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

Lucas cries out, "Farkle! Tell Riley and Maya how bad of an idea it is to throw a spring break party with Riley's parents gone." Farkle looks at Riley, "That does sound like a bad idea, but we haven't down anything too rebellious since we started high school. I'm in, what about you Smackle?"

"Sure, teenage rebellion activities sound intriguing." Lucas throws his hands as the bell rings for first period. "Why is everyone for this?"

After the last bell rang for school that day, Maya and Riley met up in the hallway. "Wanna go to the bay window?" Maya asks. "Where else would we ever go Maya?"

Thirty minutes later, Maya and Riley are in the bay window discussing the party. "Maya, I feel like this is going to change everything, the party and prom." "Wait, Riley, has Lucas even asked you to Prom yet?" "No, but I'm sure he will eventually, Maya, I'm 17 about to turn 18 and I still haven't even had a real kiss yet that a high schooler should've already had."

"Riles, it'll happen. I promise. In the meantime, what is boin-I mean your uncle doing while we're on spring break?" "Uh, I'm not sure exactly, why do you ask?" "Can we invite him to the party?" "I don't see why not, he's always lets us get away with a bunch."

Maya tried not to let her excitement show too much. "Seriously though, Maya, we haven't even gone prom dress shopping. There's going to be nothing good left." "Okay then, why not go tomorrow before your parents leave. Shawn is giving me his card to get a dress, he says I can't spend anything over $500 though." "When are we going to have the party?"

"Let's do it Wednesday night, that gives us some time to smooth out more details." Maya stayed over at Riley's that night.

The next day, Topanga, Riley and Maya all went to the mall in search of prom dresses.

"Riley, what color do you think I should go with?"

"Hm…I don't know, a dark blue would bring out your eyes more, but a red dress will make you center of attention." "Red it is!" "What color should I go with?"

"As long as it's not orange or yellow, I think you'll be gorgeous in anything." "Well, that doesn't help me, now does it?" "Fine, do a pastel pink or purple, maybe even a royal purple."

Riley and Maya shuffled through the dresses some more, each had 5 in hand and made their way to the dressing room. "Mom, we need you over here for a second opinion!" "Okay sweetie."

Topanga made her way to the chairs in front of the dressing room. The retail clerk came over and unlocked two dressing rooms across from each other. Each girl then went into their own dressing room and tried on a dress at a time, coming out when it was completely on to put a fashion show on for Topanga. Riley was first to come out in a pastel pink spaghetti strap knee-length dress that looked like it wrapped around Riley's torso and fluffed out at the bottom for more of a feathery/torn look.

"Riley, that color looks really good on you sweetie. Now do a spin." Riley twirled in front of her mom. Riley didn't realize Lucas had been walking by the store with Zay, when Zay pointed out to Lucas, "Hey, look! There's Riley! We should go and say hi."

Lucas stopped and looked in at Riley. She was gorgeous. Lucas' mouth went dry and stammered to reply to Zay. "N-no, let's move along, I haven't even asked her to prom yet." "What!? Why not man? You're tripping. You better ask her before someone else does." "Dude, there's no problem of that, everyone at school knows Riley is off-limits." "Dude! Once word gets out you haven't asked her, someone is going to take her."

Lucas continued to stare at Riley. She was so animated. So, why hasn't he asked her to prom yet, much less asked her out? "Lucas!" "what?" "I've called your name like a thousand times, we going to go get outfits for this party or what man?" "Yea, let's go." With one last look at Riley, they continued on by.

Maya then came out in a stunning floor length strapless red gown that hugged her body in all the right places. "Maya! That is absolutely stunning on you! I wish your mom could see this with me. You know what, get with Riley and strike a pose, I'm sending a picture to your mother and Shawn." Topanga send the picture to Katy, shortly after, she received a phone call from Katy.

Topanga ran away and begin talking on the phone. Riley looked over at Maya completely stunned at how beautiful her best friend was. "Maya, you're gorgeous." Maya looked uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks. Your dress, however. The color is perfect, maybe a shade darker, but I can't stand the bottom. C'mon, back to clothes racks."

Maya and Riley went back to clothing racks and begin their hunt again. "OH! This is it! Riles, this dress would be perfect on you!" Riley makes her way over to Maya. The dress Maya had found was a long dark pastel pink strapless gown with silver beading underneath along the mid-section with a sweetheart neckline. "This is my dress."

Maya handed the dress to Riley and shoved her in the direction of the dressing rooms. "Go. Try this on. Now. I'll get your mom." Riley went into her changing room and came out wearing the gown.

The gown flattered her small, slim body. Accenting the slight curve of her breasts. "Mom, what do you think?" Topanga stared at her daughter.

"Honey, it's gorgeous. I can't believe how fast you've grown. Mommy's little girl is all grown up." "Oh mom, I'll always be your little girl."

Riley walked towards her mother and gave her a big hug. "Alright, we have the dresses! Let's go pay for them." Riley quickly changed back into her clothes and followed her mom and Maya up to the register. "Maya, dear, let me go ahead and pay for your dress, it's not that much and this is a big deal."

Topanga was feeling a little heartbroken that Maya's mother couldn't make it and wanted to make Maya feel better even though Maya thought nothing of it.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Mrs. Matthews." Maya and Riley scurried to the entrance of the store to talk in private. "Maya, I want something…sexy, for in the bedroom." Maya looked at Riley with this incredulous look on her face. "Riley, whatever reason for?" Riley got a little bashful.

"Well, I don't have a piece of lingerie. I feel like at this age, I should have a little something…older." "You don't have to tell me twice, we just have to think of a way to get your mom to leave us alone for like an hour or two." "I think I have an idea."

Topanga walked up to the girls unknowing of their plans. "Mom, is it ok if Maya and I go explore the mall on our own?" "Sure dear, I have some shopping of my own I want to do. I'll check in with you in an hour, ok?" "Got it."

Riley kissed her mother on the cheek and off they went. "Where do you suppose we head first, I mean your parents have no problem with you buying this stuff, I can't imagine how my mom would react if she knew what we were really doing."

"We'll hit up Victoria Secret first, and go from there." Riley got a little bit excited and zoned out while walking. Maya didn't notice this either and was busy trying to scope out the store when Riley ran into Lucas and was about to fall backwards.

Lucas caught her wrist and pulled a little too hard which ended up with Riley right against his chest. It was like time stood still for the two of them. Riley and Lucas were just staring into each other's eyes. You could feel the unspoken words crossing between them, the emotions that threatened to come pouring out.

"How long do you think they're going to stay like that?" Maya asked Zay. "I don't know, there hasn't been anything else besides her coming out of his mouth today." Riley snapped out of the trance first.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lucas! Did I hurt you? I zoned out." "Not at all Riley, you know something like that could never hurt me." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh, right." Riley nervously laughed as she remembered what her and Maya were about to go buy.

Riley felt her face go bright red. "Riley, are you okay?" Lucas being concerned with her sudden mood change.

"Yea, I'm fine. Maya, can we go and finish the task we were going to do?" Maya gave a fake surprise expression. "You mean she finally remembered me!? Say it ain't so!" Maya laughed.

"Come on you two love birds, you two have so much emotion flaring up I may gag." With that, Maya dragged Riley away from Lucas who was still dumbstruck, meanwhile Maya whispered over to Riley.

"That's why you want something for the bedroom! You think something may happen!" "SHHHHHH! Maya! I don't know what's going to happen, we haven't even gotten further than pecking on the lips. I just know when the time is right, I want to knock Lucas on his butt."

"Got it, I know what to look for, for you." Riley gave Maya a questioning look as she was drug into Victoria Secret with Lucas and Zay still watching the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello readers! Thank you for all the feedback, however I've been receiving nasty review regarding Zay and Maya being together. I'd just like to start off with that, I haven't even done anything romantic yet with the characters. If it really bothers you, read on to find out what happens. I haven't even finished the story._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 2:**

"Uh-oh" Zay said looking at Lucas. "What, man?" Lucas replied.

"Did you see that? Did you just see what store they went into?" Zay pointed to where the girls went into Victoria Secret.

"Yea, and what of it?" "DUDE. Do you even know what's in there?" "Uh, Bras and underwear?" "ANNNND, adult naughty things. How far have you and Riley gone?" Lucas thought it over for a minute..

"Not far at all, we haven't even made out." "There may be someone else then. Why else would sweet innocent Riley go into that store looking for something?" "They do sell bras and underwear there." "Yea, that's true." As they began to walk away, the thought remained with Lucas that Riley may have actually lost interest in him and was seeing someone else.

-Switch over to Maya and Riley-

"So, what you need is something that'll compliment you small frame." Maya said to Riley as she shuffled through the racks. "UGGHHH! I'm not finding anything for you. Maya grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her out of the store into another store call Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Here, this one should have what we're looking for!"

"Maya, what is it that you have in mind?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll know when I see it!"

Riley groaned at Maya's thought process. Maya ran over to the racks and started shuffling through the pieces of lingerie. Riley kind of just stood there awkwardly before making her way to another rack.

"Ah Ha! Found something." Maya grabbed a purple silk babydoll. "Ma'am, can we get a dressing room?" The store clerk made her way over to the dressing room, Riley closely behind. Maya shoved the lingerie into Riley's arms. "Here put this on!"

Riley was a little shocked at Maya's enthusiasm but shut the door and went to put it on. "I'm having a little trouble, I'm not entire which hole my head goes through!" Maya laughed and the store clerk came back over and assisted Riley into her lingerie. "This arm goes through here, and pull your head through here, and right here it where it clasps around the neck." The store clerk instructed.

Riley came out of the dressing room and showed her the lingerie. Maya wiped a fake tear away.

"My little Dorothy is all grown up." "Can I change back now?" "NO! Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you think!"

Riley sighed and walked over to the 3 mirrors that were angled to where you could see most of yourself at one time. Riley honestly looked at herself, she looked at the way the babydoll fell just a little bit past the top of her thighs. The top of the babydoll really took Riley's breath away, it was a halter with showing much of the back. The front was mostly strapless with lace coming up from the underside of the breasts and forming the halter that clasped around Riley's neck like a choker. The deep purple was a great contrast to Riley's skin.

"Maya, I actually really like it. I feel…confident." "Good, cause I'm buying it." Riley looked at Maya.

"Thank you, Maya, I don't know if I would've chosen the right thing had I came by myself."

"Riles, it's why I'm here. Now get changed. It's about time to meet your mom."

Riley quickly changed back into her clothes again. As Riley and Maya walked out of the store and started to call her Mom on her phone.

"Hey Mom, yea, it's been an hour. Where did you want to meet?" "yes. Ok. See you soon. Love you. Bye."

Maya looked at Riley. "Well, that was the shortest phone call ever." "My mom said to meet her by the car."

Maya and Riley made their way out into the parking lot only to run into Lucas and Zay again. Zay being the unpredictable thing that he is threw everyone off.

"Hey Maya, Vanessa won't go to prom with me, has anyone asked you yet?"

Maya taken aback. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping since Vanessa is being stubborn if you'd like to go with me. As friends. You really got under her skin when we were in Texas."

Maya contemplated this.

-Maya's Inner thoughts-

 _If I go with Zay, there's a chance word will get back to Josh and make him jealous. This seems like a really bad idea. Thankfully, that's what I thrive off of._

Riley, Lucas, and Zay stared at Maya waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I'll go with you Zay, but I have a few conditions. Call me later and we'll go over them"

With that Maya started to walk away. Riley took a last look at Lucas who was looking at her. She turned away and followed after Maya.

"Lucas, why didn't you ask her?" Zay looked at him accusingly.

"Because, with Riley, it has to be something better than asking her in the parking lot. What was that about anyway, with you asking Maya, why didn't say something?"

"Vanessa won't go with me. Something about how she doesn't want to travel so far just to go to a stupid dance, but I'm going to hers. Women. I don't understand them."

Riley chased after Maya until she finally caught up. "Maya, why'd you say yes? What about Uncle Josh?"

Maya gave Riley a side smirk. "I have my plans. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Boing. When do your parents leave anyway?"

"They leave tomorrow, on Sunday."

"Right."

Maya, Riley and Topanga left the mall and made their way back to Riley's place. Maya and Riley made their way to the bay window and began discussing party details once again.

"So which do we want, 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle?" Maya asked.

"7 minutes in heaven. Definitely. This way it's not as awkward and if those who aren't a couple get thrown in there, they can just wait it out." Riley responded.

"Ok, that's decided. We're definitely doing truth or dare. What about food?"

"As far as food goes, we have plenty here, and even then we can see if Uncle Josh can pick some up."

"Have you even spoken to Boing about this party?" Riley froze. She'd forgotten to call her Uncle. "You know what Maya, I'm gonna call him right now." "Good, because now I can call Zay."

Maya called Zay and he answered on the first ring. "Hey Maya, so what are these conditions?" "Ok, so I'm not going with you because I like you, I'm only going with you because I know it'll make Riley's Uncle jealous. I'm sure you're aware of that, right?" "Oh, ok. Yea that's cool. I suppose."

"So, come time for the prom, when we're all standing together photos taken. Riley's Uncle is going to be there. I want to act like a couple in front of him. I want it to seem real. Got it?"

"Sure Maya, but I need some normal shots to not make Vanessa too jealous."

"Got it." Maya got off the phone with Zay after that and looked at Riley. "Okay, bye Uncle Josh." Riley turns to Maya, "He's in. How'd the conversation with Zay go?" "It went the way it was supposed to. He knows the true reason as to why I'm in it and that's that."

"So, what are the odds of you and Zay getting together, Maya?" "None, I'm not into him plus it'd be really weird. He has Vanessa and I'm after Josh." "I figured that was the reason. Now about the party. What are we going to do if you get thrown into the closet with Zay?" "Nothing, we let it play it's course. Josh will already know by then that I'm going to prom with Zay, this will just add fuel to the fire."

Riley looked at Maya. "Whatever you want Maya, but do you think there's any way we can rig the game for me to Lucas?" Maya laughed.

"I already had that planned. You must not know me well enough. So, the idea I had in mind is we're going to use a hat and have everyone put their names in the hat. When Lucas puts his name in the hat, I'm going to take it out without anyone realizing and put a purple dot on both sides. You're going to look for that purple dot. I'll make sure you go first so it'll be easier."

"Wow, you really thought this through, haven't you?" "I make sure my ball of sunshine is happy." Maya looked over at Riley and sure enough, Riley just glowed.

"Riley! Maya! Come down and say good-bye and good-night!" You could hear Corey yelling from downstairs.

Riley and Maya made their way downstairs. Maya hugged Mr. Matthews. "Thank you for letting me stay here Mr. Matthews while my parents are gone."

"That's fine, Maya. It's not a problem at all, honestly, you two have been so good all year." Maya stepped away from Corey.

"I mean how much trouble can the two of you really get into all by yourselves? Especially, with Josh only a phone call away."

Riley and Maya did a sideways glance at each other both with a slight smile on their face. If the parents only knew.

"Now girls, there's food in the fridge, emergency numbers on the counter, we're leaving early in the morning so we won't see you till we get back. Give me a hug and a kiss then get off to bed."

Riley and Maya said their good-bye's and night's then ran up-stairs, excited for the coming Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello readers! Thank you for all the feedback, I've received a few comments regarding how fast Riley is thinking about moving with Lucas, keep in mind they've been "together" for their entire high school careers. Also, Riley only bought the lingerie for when she feel she may be ready, which could be whenever. Everyone is their own person._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 3:**

Maya and Riley had just woken up on Monday morning. It was their 2nd day without parents and the party was in 2 days. Riley made her way to the bay window, she had a very erotic dream about Lucas last night and she needed to sort her feelings out. Maya followed Riley and sat down and looked at her.

"Peaches, what was your first time like?"

"Woah, Riley, that hasn't happened yet."

Riley looked at Maya with a surprised look. "I thought-"

"No, nothing has happened between us Riley. Not even a few stolen kisses. I want to. I really do, but Josh is trying so hard not to cross that line."

Riley looked at Maya with a sympathetic look on her face. She knew her Uncle had been reserved when it came to Maya because she's younger, but not this reserved.

"I know what you mean Maya, whenever I'm around Lucas, there's just this feeling that seems to swallow me. There's this tension that needs to be released between us but I'm not exactly sure what it is. I get so overwhelmed with emotion whenever we're near that I just become quiet and shy because I'm not sure how to express it."

Maya hugged Riley. "It's okay, Riles. Trust me, EVERYONE knows about the tension and I do mean, everyone. C'mon, let's go make some waffles."

-Switch over to Lucas-

Lucas is awoken by his phone going off and answers it groggily as he sat up. "Hello…." "Lucas! Are you awake, if you weren't oh well, are you awake?" "Zay, what time is it?" "It's 9 in the morning." Lucas flopped back down on his mattress. "Let me go back to sleep" "No, I'm outside your front, I know your parents are gone, let me in or I'm going to find a window."

Lucas groaned, hung up and climbed out of bed. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it on as he made his way to the front door.

As he opened the door he held his arm in front of his eyes as Zay barged in. "Man, you took forever!" Lucas shut the door behind him. "I just woke up because of you, what do you expect?"

"Well, get yourself some of that nasty black coffee and finish waking up. I'm your best friend, I'm…experienced, and I know you have talking to do." Lucas groaned again.

"At least let me get some pants on, I'm in my boxers right now cause SOMEONE woke me up."

"While you do that, I'm going to get the coffee started."

Zay was right about one thing, Lucas did need to talk to him especially before that party on Wednesday. Lucas threw his shirt into the hamper, because he did grab it from the floor, and went over to his dresser drawers, he pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

He made his way into the kitchen where coffee was still brewing and Zay was sitting at the island playing on his phone.

"So do we talk before coffee or after."

"Let's go ahead and get it over with."

"Riley was seen going into Victoria's Secret. Say she did buy something other than normal bra and underwear. What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if we're even going to progress further than where we're at. I freeze up whenever she's there and it's just us two."

"Whenever you two are together man, there's so much sexual tension, I don't think either of you realize. One day, it's just going to burst. Now, what are your plans for asking Riley to prom? You know you have to at the party." "

Lucas looked at Zay.

-Lucas' inner thoughts-

 _Sexual tension? There's no way. As far as prom goes, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe if I get her alone, and get over this nervousness I have whenever I'm around her, I'll be able to._

Zay was making coffee for both of them. "I don't know, I think I'll try to get her alone at the party and ask her."

"Can you even handle that? You freeze up and both of you just go back and forth with that "hi" thing. It's weird."

"Well, do I really have a choice? Either I ask her or I blow my chance. You saw her in that dress, she was gorgeous."

"I think she could've done better on the dress personally. I kind of wish I had seen Maya though."

Lucas stared at Zay.

"Zay, are you say-, ""Now I ain't ever said anything about liking her! I do know how to appreciate the looks of a beautiful woman, and Maya is indeed, beautiful." Lucas laughed. "What would Vanessa say if she heard this?" "Vanessa has got her panties in a twist and I am not dealing with it." Lucas laughed again.

Zay handed Lucas his coffee. "So what are the plans today, Zay?" "The plans are too talk, we're not done."

Lucas had taken a sip of his and choked. "What -cough- else do we have -cough- to talk about?" Lucas finishes having his coughing fit.

"Well maybe if you don't keel over from your coffee first we'll have things to talk about. Do you think you and Riley are ready for well, doing the nasty?"

"As I said I'm not sure we're even going to get that far, but I know I'm actually ready. I'm 18 years old and I haven't done anything. I'm not going to lose Riley over it though, if she wants to wait then I'll wait."

"Have you actually tried to ask her out as your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Every time I tried, I freeze up, or we're interrupted. I want it to be intimate, private."

"Yea, I get what you mean. But, you have to ask her that too."

"Let's head down to Topanga's for food. Let me just go grab my shoes." Zay and Lucas headed out the door to Topanga's.

-Switch back over to Riley and Maya-

Riley and Maya are sitting together at Topanga's discussing more details of the party.

"What do you think I should wear, Maya?" "Not orange or yellow. I love you, just not those colors. While they do look good on you, I just hate looking at them." Riley laughed. "Got it."

"Hey girls." Zay and Lucas walked up. A blush immediately going to Riley's face after last night's dream causing her to look back down at her food. Lucas looked over at Riley with a confused look and sat down between her and Zay.

Maya and Zay immediately jumped into discussing the party.

"What did you decide on for the party games?" Zay asked.

"Weeelll, so far we're definitely doing 7 minutes in heaven." "Sweet." "And we're doing truth or dare, Riley and I haven't come up with much more. You have any ideas?"

"Maybe we can just play some music." "You know, Riley and I were, unfortunately watching Clueless the other night. Now I know we're not having alcohol, however there was this game called 'Suck and Blow'."

Riley was zoned out until she heard that. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Lucas replied, "Suck and Blow, where were you, Riley?" Riley's face went tomato red. "I, uh, was just lost in my own thoughts."

Riley had only heard suck and blow, she didn't even realize they were talking about the games at the party. Her mind was replaying her dream over and over in her head.

Her and Lucas were enjoying some time alone, just talking while they laid on her bed, then they were suddenly kissing and then things got more heated. Lucas had rolled over on top of her, kissing her passionately. Before she knew it, his and her shirt were off, and he was undoing her bra.

"RILEY!" The group in unison trying to get her attention. Riley's attention came back and again her face went red. Maya laughed. "Riley, you're going to have to pay attention, we can't do this without you."

Riley's eyes went to Lucas' and even though she didn't think possible, her face went an even deeper shade of red. She averted her gaze. "Yea, so we have 7 minutes in heaven, dancing, truth or dare, and suck and blow. I think that should keep everyone entertained. Maybe, to help everyone calm down afterwards, we can gather around the TV and watch a scary movie?"

Maya thought about this. "That's not a bad idea. So we have everything planned out. Is there any specific food we should get?"

Lucas finally chimed in, "We can send a mass text out to everyone coming to bring $5 for Pizza and we can have Josh get the soda."

Maya beamed. "We have everything set! Thanks guys, Riley, let's go pick out where the closet for 7 minutes in heaven is."

Lucas was looking at Riley trying to figure out why she was blushing so bad. "Riley, hey, I'll text you later okay?" Riley finally looked at Lucas. "yea, okay."

Maya and Riley left to go pick out the room and Lucas and Zay were ordering their food.

"Riley, that dream was on your mind, wasn't it?"

"What dream Maya? I never mentioned a dream to you."

"Riles, you didn't have to. With the question this morning and your face staying red practically the entire time we were with the boys, it's pretty obvious. Don't be afraid, that's all you need to know. If you and Lucas do go further, he'll make sure everything will go well. It's who he is."

Riley smiled softly. "I know. I just want to make sure I'm ready when it does happen."

Riley and Maya made it to Riley's place.

"Okay, so where should we place the room."

"There's a small coat closet in the living room, we can move the coats so there's more room." Riley walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"That's perfect, there's also a small light that leaves it really dim."

Maya and Riley started moving coats to her parents bedroom.

-Lucas and Zay-

Zay and Lucas left Topanga's and were on the way back to Lucas' house. "Hey, Lucas."

"What's up, Zay?"

"I wanted you to meet up with Riley before the party so I can observe the relationship between you two, but from what I'm seeing, you're going to need these. I don't know when, but you are."

Zay reached into his pocket and pulled a pack of condoms. "Z-zay? I'm not even sure If we're going to get that far!" Zay laughed.

"Man, you're there. Did you not notice Riley's reaction? She's definitely not seeing anyone else, and you've definitely been on her mind."

Lucas pulled out his wallet and slid a condom packet into his wallet and put the rest in his pocket.

"Whatever you say, Zay, whatever you say."

"We only have 2 more days till that party. What are we going to do till then?"

"Let's go hang out by my pool."

"Sure, but I'm going to need to borrow some trunks."

"You left yours here last time." "So that's where they are!" Lucas laughed. "Yes, you left them here. On purpose I'm sure."

"Let's go then!"

Zay and Lucas headed up to Lucas' bedroom to get ready for the pool anxiously awaiting for Wednesday to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! I can think y'all enough for your feedbacks. A special thanks to you, Amy! You're helping me realize where I need to elaborate more. With the feedbacks, I wish I could respond to y'all personally! However, I can't. With each feedback I get, I'm going to try and elaborate in each upcoming chapter so everyone can get a better understanding. Also, thank you for all the followers! It truly means a lot!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 4:**

Wednesday Morning: Day of the Party.

Maya woke up first and went over to the bay window. Lost in her thoughts, she stared out window.

-Maya's thought-

 _Why would Riley assume Josh and I had sex? We haven't ever really been alone together. Maybe because I go crazy whenever he's around? Hopefully I can ask her when she wakes up. The party is today. What am I going to wear? We never finished our conversation. I want to wear something that'll definitely catch Josh's eye. Ugh. WAKE UP RILEY!_

Maya eyed Riley hoping she'd wake up. She didn't. Maya looked at her phone to see what time it was. It was 9:45 am. Maya's face had a devious smile. She had a GRAND idea. She stood up on the bay window seat. Got herself in position and pounced on Riley.

"oof!, What the crap, Maya? I was sleeping." "Wake up, I have questions we need to start preparation for the party." Maya laughed. "Besides, that was fun." "For you, maybe. I'm on the receiving end. Can you get off now?" Maya laughed again and got off of Riley.

"Alright Maya, what your question?" "Questions, and to start off, what should I wear today?" Riley climbed out of bed and went to her closet. "There's a dress you haven't worn that you left here, I think it'd be really cute."

"What dress?" Riley pulled a blue sundress out of her closet. "This one." Maya looked at the dress. "I got that for you! That wasn't for me. Besides, it's not my style."

"Exactly. It'll throw everyone completely off." Maya continued to eye the dress. "Fine. I'll wear it, but I'll change into it later." Riley hung the dress on the closet door. "Now, what about me? Can I wear my cat shirt?" Riley pulls it out of her closet with a pouty face towards Maya.

"No! Alright, cat woman, step aside. Let dig around in there." Maya steps up to Riley closets and starts ransacking her clothes.

"No, no, no, no, no," "Is there anything of my clothes I can wear?"

"Ah ha!" Maya pulled out a red lace top. "This." "I need pants Maya." Maya laughed. "No you don't."

"Excuse me?" Maya ran over to Riley's dresser and pulled out a black flare skirt from the bottom drawer. "You can wear a skirt." "That's actually really cute."

"So our outfits are picked out."

"What were the other questions, Maya." Maya looked at Riley. "Why did you assume Josh and I have had sex?"

"Oh, I figured you visited him at college all those times, and there was that one time where you even came back wearing one of his shirts."

Maya had forgotten about those times.

"I told you, I spilt coffee on my shirt." "Well then, I guess that clears that up." "Nope, I'm still flowered. Josh gives no room for even budging." "You're almost 18. You think when you do turn 18 things will change?"

"Maybe, but I'm not hoping. You know my thoughts on that."

Riley sighed. "Let's go make sure the living room and everywhere else is picked up. I'm pretty sure I still have dishes to do."

"Sweet, while you do dishes, I'll make the music selection."

The girls made their way down stairs. The living room wasn't that bad, and neither was anywhere else. Riley proceeded to go to do the dishes.

"Riles, any music requests?"

"Here comes the sun by The Beatles?"

"Got it, but why?" "I think it'll be a nice song to slow dance too."

"Riley, it's a house party. Not many people are going to want to slow dance, but fine I'll put it on there, now quit giving me those puppy dog eyes."

Riley smiled to herself.

There was a knock on the door, but Riley didn't hear it over the water running. Maya got up to open it, but before she put her hand on the knob, it opened.

Josh walked in with cases of soda.

"Hey Boing! You got here early." "Yea, figured I'd help with the preparations. So, where's the help needed?" "Well, I'm making the music list, Riley's doing dishes."

Riley looked up waved with a soapy hand and went back to the dishes.

"Cool, I'll just help you with the music list then when dishes are done, I'll go over there and dry them. I also got paper cups and plates."

Maya grabbed a case of soda from Josh and carried it over to the table and arranged the plates, cups, and soda in a neat display.

"There. We're hooking up my laptop to the sound system later on this evening. You have any song requests?"

"Actually, yea, what about Shape of You by Ed Sheeran?" "I actually really like that one, good song choice, Boing."

Maya and Josh continued to pick and choose songs while Riley did dishes.

"So, while Riley is distracted, can we talk?" "What about?" "Us."

"Uh-oh." Maya looked at Josh. "I just…it's been 3 years since the ski lodge. We're both still single, and I have no interest in any other guys. I've tried. Josh, I'm still crazy about you."

"Maya, I… I still like you, that's no secret. Everyone knows. You've grown a lot in those years. I want to take it to something more. I do. I just. I need to do this on my own time."

"UGGGGGH. You're not making this easy."

Riley finished dishes just then. "Dishes are done. Josh, I heard you say you were going to dry these?"

"Yea, I got them" Josh practically jumped up and ran over.

"Maya, how's that music list coming?" "It's about done." "I'm about to start vacuuming so stay out the way."

Riley pulled out the vacuuming and set to the task.

-Lucas-

Lucas stared into the mirror. He had to get the courage to actually ask Riley out and ask her to the prom. Should he bring her flowers to the party? Nah, that'd be a little much. Lucas started brushing his teeth and afterwards went to his closet to pick out an outfit.

Lucas grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and went over to his shirt drawer. He pulled out a black t-shirt.

"There. That's done. Where's my cologne?" Lucas went to his nightstand and opened that drawer. Nope. Not there. He went back into his bathroom and found it on the counter. He grabbed it and placed it beside his clothes on the bed. Lucas walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

-Riley's place-

"Ok, so we have about an hour until everyone gets here. Josh you want to call and have the pizza on the way?" Riley looked at Josh. "Sure, but why me?" "You have a card where you can pay for it now, and everyone can pay you when they get here." "Right. How many should I order?" "10." Maya chipped in. "Zay can eat an entire box by himself."

Riley went to the closet where 7 minutes in heaven was going to be and did a look and made sure everything was set. She then went upstairs and got a lot of blankets and pillows and set them in the corner for the movie later on that night. Maya started connecting her laptop to the sound system.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was dressed and the pizza arrived. Riley gave the delivery man his tip and carried the pizzas in to the where the plates and soda were. As soon as she set them down, there was a knock at the door.

"The first guest has arrived!"

Maya went over to the door and opened it. "Farkle! Smackle! I'm glad you could make it!" Riley went over and hugged them both. Smackle had come a long way since when they first met her. It was really great.

"So, there's food right?" Farkle asked. "Yea, pay Josh the five dollars first. "Got it." Farkle walked by everyone and made his way to the pizza. On his way he handed Josh the $10. "Five for me, five for Smackle." Farkle started getting Smackle and himself a plate.

There was another knock on the door. It was Zay. Maya went over, hugged him, and whispered in his ear. "We have to do some acting here too. Are you okay with that?" "Of course, baby blue eyes." Zay leaned over and kissed Maya on the cheek.

Josh took sight but didn't say anything and started to grab a plate for himself.

"I'm going to go grab a jar for the money for the pizza, this way Josh isn't bugged during the party." Riley went upstairs and grabbed a small jar that had some random knick-knacks in it. She emptied it and came back downstairs.

As soon as she came down stairs, a lot of people had shown up, she spotted Lucas almost immediately, he was talking to Maya. Her heart fluttered in her chest. He was looking good, better than she had ever seen him exactly. At that moment, Lucas looked over and whatever he was saying, never got out.

He was dumbstruck when he saw what Riley was wearing. She looked amazing. Her legs were on full display in the skirt she was wearing, and the top she was wearing showed a hint of cleavage, but not much.

Riley walked over to the pizza table and put the jar down. She also set down a few things of breath mints since pizza breath wasn't exactly the greatest.

Riley walked over to Lucas. "Were you able to get some pizza Lucas?" It took Lucas a moment to actually respond because he was still speechless. "Riley. You. You look amazing." Riley blushed. "Thank you, Lucas." "Yea I already got some pizza."

Riley and Lucas kinda stood there in an awkward silence. "You look really handsome." It was Lucas' turn to blush. "Thanks, Riley. You look really good too." Riley laughed. "You already said that." "Did I?" "Yes."

As everyone finished their pizza, Maya cranked up the music. _Touch_ by Little Mix started playing and Maya dragged Riley into the center of the living room and started dancing. Soon, everyone followed suit.

When _Starving_ by Hailee Steinfield started playing an hour later or so, Riley had gotten some confidence and went over to grab Lucas. He had a confused look on his face but followed Riley into the middle of dance floor. Riley and Lucas started dancing together. Riley's confidence was through the roof.

She maneuvered herself so Lucas was behind her with his hands on her hips. Riley was a really good dancer. Cheerleading wasn't her strong suit, but for more of a solo act, she was good. Riley started moving her hips against Lucas'.

He had no idea what to do so he went along with letting Riley lead. The dancing getting more and more intimate. Riley twisted in his arms and pulled their bodies closer. At this point, they were sharing each other's breath, breathing heavily and faces close together looking into each other's eyes.

Maya was dancing Zay in a similar fashion just not as personally. She wasn't into Zay, so the connection wasn't there. It was having an effect on Josh though, seeing her dance with someone else, especially in the dress she was wearing. Definitely not something she usually wears and it flattered her body really well.

The music came to a stop and Riley looked up and realized where they were. She felt like she was just pulled from a trance. Maya was holding in her hand a hat.

"Okay everyone, it's time for 7 minutes in heaven. Since we're holding it at Riley's house she goes first. Josh looked at Maya. Maya only winked at him. He had no idea this game was going to be played.

Riley stepped back from Lucas and walked over to Maya. Maya shook the inside contents of the hat a little bit and Riley looked in. She saw the paper with the purple dot and went for it. "Okay, everyone before she reads the name on the paper. While two people are in "heaven", we'll be playing truth or dare and suck and blow out here." Everyone nodded. "Riley, go ahead."

Riley looked at everyone. Lucas was staring at her hard. He was still in disbelief with her dancing. It excited him. He had never seen her like that before and wonder where it had come from.

"Lucas. Friar."

The entire room went up in cheers. Riley blushed and took Lucas' hand. They went over to the closet. Maya followed them and before she shut the door behind them, "There'll be a 6 minute warning with a knock." Riley nodded. With that, the door was shut.

Her and Lucas were finally alone. It wasn't as awkward as before. Lucas was the first to speak. "Wow. Riley. Your dancing. It. Was amazing." Lucas' voice came out a little more huskier than he wished. "Thanks." Lucas took Riley's hands and held them.

"Riley. You know you mean the world to me. You're one of the most important people in my life." "You're one of the most important people in my life too, Lucas."

Lucas rambled on and he couldn't stop. Meanwhile, truth or dare was in full swing. "Zay, truth or dare." One of the party guests asked. "Truth."

"Is it true you and Maya are going to prom together?" The entire room went quiet. Josh was staring intently at Maya, wishing it wasn't true. "Yea, it is. I figured I'd give it a shot." "Maya, you actually said yes?" Another party goer asked. "Yes." Maya decided to tell a little white lie. "I've been into Zay for a while now. "

Josh didn't know how to react. Where was this girl that grew up with his niece? He'd never imagined she danced like she tonight. There was no telling how it was going to be when prom finally came.

Riley looked at her watch. 5 minutes left. Lucas was still rambling. She decided to take matters into her own hands. Lucas was in the middle of talking when Riley got a lot closer to him. Lucas noticed the look in her eye and couldn't find words. Riley pulled his body to hers and pressed her lips to his.

It was soft and gentle at first and then Lucas deepened the kiss.

Riley eventually felt the closet wall press into her back. Lucas had her against wall. The kiss turned steamy. Fast. Lucas' body was pressing into Riley's. She was nervous, but this was Lucas. She loved him. She wanted this. There was nothing more she had wanted.

She finally understood what the overwhelming feeling was. She felt Lucas' erection press against her thigh through her skirt.

She felt his hands work their way down her sides. She arched into his body. The kiss deepening even more. Their tongues massaged each other. Lucas' hand lifted Riley's leg around one of his hips.

Riley brought her other leg up and she had both legs wrapped around his hips with his hands holding her up, and the wall supporting her.

Riley let out a little moan into mouth and moved her mouth away from his. She leaned her forehead against his, both of them breathing heavily.

They stayed there for a minute until they heard a knock at the door. Crap. They only had minute left before the door was opened.

"Riley." Lucas barely got out. "Will you go to prom with me and officially be my girlfriend?" Lucas was out of breath as he said it, his voice very husky.

He brought Riley down gently and helped straighten her clothes. "Yes. Lucas. I will." Lucas quickly turned around and adjusted himself hoping it wouldn't be obvious when he walked out. He faced Riley again.

"Where did that come from?" "I don't know, I guess adrenaline maybe? I got tired of being so timid. If you want something, you go for it right? Well, Lucas. I want you." Lucas was baffled.

The closet door opened and Riley and Lucas walked out as if nothing had happened. Everyone groaned hoping something would've. During the rest of the night, Riley and Lucas couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. You had couples going in and out of the closet. Some were caught being intimate. While others you could just tell just sat there and talked.

Riley came up to Maya with hat. "Maya, almost everyone has gone in there except for you. It's your turn." Maya gave Riley a hard look but stuck her hand in the hat anyway. There was only two names left. One hers, the other she had no clue.

She pulled the name out. "Joshua Matthews." Maya looked to Josh. She grabbed his hand and drug him into closet. Riley stopped Maya before she could shut the door and whispered in her ear. "Maya, I hope everything works out like it did for me and Lucas." Riley looked at Maya with a twinkle in her eye.

Maya shut the door. Josh hit the light switch so it shut off completely. He threw his mouth on Maya's and his hands in her hair. Maya was taken completely by surprise. It was a kiss she had been waiting for. Josh broke away.

"You drive me utterly insane, Maya. Why do you do this to me? I'm trying to do the respectable thing." Josh pleaded with her. "The respectable thing? Josh, everyone knows this thing between you and I, has been going on for quite some while."

Josh looked at Maya through the dark. "Maya, I know you already agreed to go with Zay to prom, but is there any chance you'll go with me?" Maya looked down and to the right. "I don't know, Josh. I don't want to upset Zay like that."

"Maya, I've seen the two of you together all night. When I saw the two of you dancing. I about lost it. You're mine." Maya looked angrily at Josh now. "Then ACT like it, because from what I've seen, you keep putting anything between us off and I'm getting sick of it. You keep denying there's nothing between us, when you know there is."

Maya stormed out the closet before time was up. Riley was concerned but didn't want to make a scene. Granted, Maya coming out the closet before time was up was definitely noticed.

Riley took over the party. "So, now that's 7 minutes in heaven is over. Why don't we put the movie in?" Riley went over to the Blu-ray player and put _The Shining_ in. Once everyone got situated, Riley shut the lights out and sat down beside Lucas.

Maya sat beside Zay and snuggled against him. He put his arm around her as a way to comfort her. He didn't know what happened in the closet, but he knew Maya needed someone. Josh sat in the chair in the far corner of the room pouting.

It was about half way through the movie when Lucas looked around and half of the room was knocked out. Even Riley had fallen asleep. _The Shining_ wasn't that scary to begin with, but it was a classic. One that even Riley could watch. Riley snuggled closer to Lucas in her sleep, quietly murmuring his name.

He kissed her on her head and eventually got comfortable to where he could fall asleep too. Soon enough, the entire room was knocked out over before the movie was over.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! The feedback is amazing! Joshaya (user) has also been providing some really great feedback. I'm glad that everyone is able to enjoy the story. For those who wouldn't mind discussing more, I have a discord link posted on my profile. I will answer any and all questions there!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 5:**

Sometime really early Thursday morning, Maya had woken up. She'd fallen asleep on the couch with her legs propped up on Zay's lap. She looked around and everyone was knocked out. She looked down at Riley and Lucas. Those two were snuggled up as close as two could sleep together. She wondered what happened in the closet with those two but knew Riley would tell her later.

She looked over to where Josh would've been. The chair empty. Maya got up in her best attempt as to not awaken Zay. Maya walked up into Riley's room only to see Josh sitting at the bay window. He looked over as Maya walked in.

"I figured you'd wake up as some point." Josh smiled. Maya got straight to the point though. "I'm tired of playing games, Josh. You know I like you. You've known for some time. For you to continuously tell me to wait, or that I'm too young. It pisses me off."

Josh sighed. He should've known Maya would've immediately jumped on the elephant in the room. "Maya, what more do you want me to do? I'm 20." Maya walked over to him.

"I want you to prove to me, that I actually do mean something to you. I want you to prove that you do like me as you say you do. Right now, your words. Are just words. Actions prove more than words."

Josh got up and walked closer to Maya and just barely above a whisper looking into her eyes. "How do you want me to prove it Maya."

Maya looked at Josh. "I don't know Josh, but you'll know when the time is right, but as of right now. I need to be on my own because you're tearing my heart apart." Josh walked closer until he was looking down at her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into them.

"Okay Maya." Josh took Maya's face into his hands and kissed her. Maya was too stunned to do anything. This was the second time that they've kissed. The first one felt like it was out of frustration. This kiss though, had so much emotion behind.

Maya began kissing back. Josh moved his hands from Maya's face and wrapped them around her waist. Pulling her towards him, Josh deepened the kiss. Maya started pulling towards the bed, but Josh stopped her.

"Not while you're still mad at me, Maya." Maya groaned. Josh laughed. "Trust me, Maya I would love nothing more than to go further, but I also don't want to rush into things. Our relationship has been rocky since the ski lodge, three years ago."

Maya fell back on the bed and groaned again. Josh walked out leaving Maya to lay miserably on the bed.

An hour or two later, Riley finally woke up and she was still in Lucas' arms. He was breathing deeply in his sleep. Remembering last night's events, she got up without waking Lucas and made her way to her bedroom.

Maya was on the bed knocked out in the clothes from last night. Riley grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get refreshed. As she was washing her hair, she recalled the kiss her and Lucas had shared.

Where had it come from? Where did she get the random burst of confidence? Will things be different between her and Lucas now? The kiss…was amazing. She didn't feel that tension anymore, that's a good sign though right?

Riley cut the shower off after rinsing off and started drying herself off. She put her change of clothes and walked out. She went to the living room and it looked like everyone had left. Lucas was on the couch watching tv and Maya was sitting in the armchair. Josh was cooking breakfast.

Lucas noticed her before anyone else did and motioned for her to go to her room and that he was following. Riley went back to her room and sat down at the bay window. Lucas followed in after her and sat down beside her.

"So." Lucas said. "So." Replied Riley.

Lucas rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. This was awkward. "We're officially dating, I finally asked you to prom." "Yea."

"Last night though?"

Riley looked down, "I don't know what happened, I just felt this surge of confidence." Lucas took Riley's hands in his causing her to look up. "Don't regret it Riley. I don't. I think it was a long time coming. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Riley blushed and looked down again.

Lucas brought her face up so she could meet his eyes. "Riley, last night was the best thing that's ever happened to us." Lucas then kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat. There was going to be more kisses? Riley couldn't enough.

Lucas broke away from the kiss first. "I'll do my best to make sure you and I get some more alone time together." "I'd like that." Riley smiled and went in for another kiss. The kiss grew more passionate.

Maya came up to let Riley and Lucas know breakfast was ready. "Hey guys, break-WOAH!" Maya quickly walked back out.

Riley and Lucas broke away due to Maya's sudden appearance. They looked at each other and laughed. They went downstairs to the dining room hand-in-hand.

Riley and Lucas made their way into kitchen where Pancakes had been made. "Yum, pancakes!"

Riley exclaimed.

Maya looked between Riley and Lucas. They were too busy caught up in their own world to notice anything else.

Yikes, Maya thought. I can't imagine if those had sex how more oblivious they'd be to things around them.

Josh gave Maya her plate. "I'll be headed out here soon Riley."

"That's fine. I have to get things picked up here." Riley had to pick up all the blankets and pillows from the night before.

"Alright, well if you need me, you know how to contact me."

"Yep." Josh made his way out. Maya quickly downed her pancakes. "I got to go Riley, I have plans with Zay today." She actually didn't, but she didn't want to stick around while her and Lucas were being mushy.

Maya rinsed her plate off in the sink and went out the door.

Riley sighed. "Are you going to stick around to help me?" Lucas looked at Riley. "Of course." Riley and Lucas finished their plates and put them in the sink.

"I'm going to get started on dishes, can you pick up my blanket and pillow and put it back on my bed?"

"Sure Riley." Lucas went over and grabbed her blanket and pillow and made his way upstairs. He got to Riley's room and started to make the bed when he noticed a black bag in the corner.

That was probably whatever lingerie she had gotten. He felt bad, but he had to see what she got. He went over to the bag pulled out the lingerie. He held it out in front of him and was amazed.

He pictured Riley in it and got turned on immediately. It suited her perfectly. He put it back in the bag and went to finish making her bed. After he finished making her bed, he laid down on it and eventually passed out.

Riley came in to find Lucas passed out. She crawled up beside and fell asleep in his arms. When Lucas finally woke he had Riley snuggled against his chest, he backed out some and kissed her to wake her up.

She woke up immediately and started kissing him back. The kiss went from a simple wake up kiss to a full on make out session. Riley rolled over top of Lucas, pressing her body into his.

Lucas was gripping Riley's hips tight, not sure if he should push further or keep things as they are. He started rocking his upwards into Riley's unconsciously. Riley took one of his hands and moved it up under her shirt.

Lucas cupped her breast, he couldn't believe this was happening. His fingers flicking her nipple, Riley bit slightly on his lip, causing Lucas to groan and change positions with her. Now he was on top.

Lucas moved his hand from under Riley's shirt to pin her hands over her head. Riley could feel Lucas through her jeans. She was so new to this, she didn't know what to think. Lucas was rocking his hips into her and it turned her on immensely.

Under the Sea started to play from Riley's phone. Lucas groaned and dropped his head into her shoulder. Riley laughed and pushed him off. Riley went over to the dresser where her phone was sitting.

"Hello? Oh hi! Okay. I'll be here. Love you too. Bye."

Lucas was still on the bed with his hands over his face. His erection showing through his jeans. Riley took a quick glance down and blushed and turned her head. He wasn't exactly small. No, he was, for lack of better analogies, built like a horse.

Lucas with his hands still over his face. "Who was that?"

"My parents, they're coming back a day early. Auggie got sick."

Lucas sat up and looked over at Riley. "That sucks, is he alright?"

"Yea," Riley tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "They think he just ate something bad."

"Oh, ok." Lucas looked at Riley. "Riley, I'm completely new at this. You know I have no experience other than what's happened between you and I." Riley smiled.

"I know Lucas. I'm new at this too. I also know you won't go further than what you have without my permission." They sat there and smiled at each other like idiots. Lucas looked at his watch. "I better get going, my parents are due back in today."

Lucas got up and helped Riley up as well. He brought her into his arms and gave her a hug. They then walked downstairs and Riley walked Lucas to the door. "I'll text you tonight, okay?" "Okay." Lucas and Riley share a kiss goodbye and Lucas was gone.

Riley looked around the room and noticed there were still blankets and pillows everywhere.

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! I try to update everyday, I'm also a full time college student with Finals next week. XD Instead of studying, I'm writing this, I'll let you know the turn out of that. Sorry for the little bit of Joshaya, I promise there's more coming! Thank you for the support!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 6:**

Riley's parents came home on Saturday. "Welcome back Mom and Dad!" Riley greeted her parents at the door. "How's Auggie doing?" Auggie came drooping in behind them. "I don't feel so good." "I'm going to go take him upstairs. Cory? Can you get some soup and crackers made for him?" Topanga took Auggie's hand. "Yea. Of course." Cory set to the task of making Auggie some soup after he set their luggage down.

"So, Dad how was the trip?" "It was really good until Auggie came down sick, we have a doctor's appointment set up for him for tomorrow." Cory finished making Auggie's soup and took it upstairs. Shortly after Cory and Topanga came down stairs and sat on the couch. Riley joined.

"Riley, what'd you do while we were gone?" Topanga asked. Riley knew they'd find out eventually about the party because of Cory being a teacher at the school. "Well, Mom and Dad. There's something you should know.

"What!?" Cory responds. "Um, Maya and I threw a party." Topanga looked at Riley. "Did anything bad happen?" "No." "What!?" Cory said again. Riley looked over at her dad. "Seriously, nothing bad happened. Smackle, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, Maya, Josh and a few others from school were here." "Boooyss." Cory squeaked out. "Yes, but as I said, Josh was here. There was no alcohol and we danced, ate pizza, drank soda, played truth or dare and watched a movie!"

Topanga just nodded her head listening to all of it. "I'll get more information from Josh later. Regardless, it actually sounded like a fairly responsible party, and there were no cops involved, the place is clean. So, I can't be too mad." Riley was completely surprised. Her mom was okay with it. Cory, however, was still in shock.

"No alcohol?" "No." "But boys." "Yes Dad, Boys. Everything was tame though. Nothing happened!" Cory got up and walked out the room. Riley looked at her mother. "I'll take care of him. Riley, you're positive nothing happened?" Topanga was looking at her looking for any sign that may give anything away.

"No Mom, nothing happened."

"Okay Sweetie. Now let me go deal with your father." Topanga got up and went to go find Cory. Riley pulled out her phone and texted everyone in a group message.

 **Riley** – Just letting everyone know that I told my parents about the party.

 **Maya** – Why!? I knew u would tell them!  
 **Riley** \- I told them because my dad would've found out anyway when we got back to school.

 **Zay** – u in trble?

 **Riley** – Surprisingly not, but my dad is a little upset I had boys over.

 **Lucas** – Wait, you didn't tell what happened between us right?

 **Maya** – ooooh, what happened?

 **Zay** – Wat do u think happened?

 **Riley** – No!, I didn't mention anything regarding 7 minutes in heaven, no one else will either. The less he knows the better.

 **Lucas** \- What about Josh?

 **Riley** – Josh won't say anything. I promise.

 **Zay** – Cool.

 **Maya** – Ditto.

Riley went up to her room to charge her phone. A few minutes later, she received a separate text from Lucas.

 **Lucas** – Are you ready to go into school on Monday as being official?

 **Riley** – I have a feeling after the party everyone knows. Should we change our facebook?

 **Lucas** – Sure. Why not, I don't see a problem with it.

Riley then set to change her relationship status on facebook.

 **Riley** – Done. Lucas, Have you…had dreams about us and or thoughts?

 **Lucas** – Yes. Ever since the ski lodge. All the time.

 **Riley** – Not saying I'm ready for anything now, but are you ready?

Lucas chuckled as he read Riley's text. She had no idea how ready he was. He was an 18 year old American male who still had his virginity with hormones raging through him.

 **Lucas** – I have been for a while. I don't want that to make you feel you have to rush into anything though. I promise I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for.

 **Riley** – Thank you, Lucas. For being honest with me. I've had the dreams too, but they've only started recently though. I'm not sure what to expect.

Riley laid down on her bed and checked the time. It was 8pm. She got up from her spot in bed and went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she came back she still had nothing from Lucas.

 **Riley –** I'm not ready for bed yet. What are you doing?

 **Lucas** – Making sure everything is locked up for the night. I don't want to get in trouble by my parents.

Topanga and Cory walked in. "How's Auggie doing?" Riley asked. "He's out for the night. Hopefully tomorrow we can figure out why he's been sick like he is." Topanga answered. Cory looked at Riley. "I'm still deciding your punishment, while the party you threw wasn't as awful as it could've been, you still did it without our permission."

Riley sighed. "Okay, I'll accept any punishment you give me." Topanga and Cory smiled. "We're not going to take prom away from you, however we are going to be chaperoning your prom." Riley dropped her head into knees. "Great. My parents are going to making out at prom and embarrassing me." Topanga laughed. "It could always be worse. Your father could try dressing as a middle aged Justin Timberlake again." Riley looked up horrified. "Oh no! Not that again!" Cory and Topanga laughed. "Good night Riley."

Cory and Topanga left Riley's room. Riley quickly rushed to check her phone again.

 **Riley** – I understand that, sorry for that late response, my parents came in wishing me a good night and else dealt me my punishment.

 **Lucas** – Oh no, what's the damage?

 **Riley** – They're going to be chaperoning the prom.

 **Lucas** \- Yikes.

 **Riley –** Yea, I know. At least we're officially going together. I was afraid you'd never ask.

 **Lucas** – It only took your kiss to get me to ask.

 **Riley** – Oh, so my kiss was all it took. I kissed you our 8th grade year.

 **Lucas** – If you don't recall things were just as awkward for us if not worse. Besides, there was so much more behind this kiss.

 **Riley –** Uh-huh. If you say so. I gotta get to bed Lucas, I'll talk to you later.

 **Lucas -** Okay Riley. Good night.

 **Riley** – Good night Lucas.

Lucas put his phone on his bedside table and looked up at the ceiling. He contemplated asking Riley if it'd be okay for him to sneak over, but he decided against it. She was in enough trouble as it was and if her parents found out what happened at the party. He wouldn't be allowed near her.

Riley set her phone down beside her and turned over in bed. Spring break had brought a lot of changes. She sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling onto a teddy bear wishing it was Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! So, I'm probably not going to pass my math finals. However, writing this keeps me sane. I love each and every one of y'all. Also, google translate is my mentor in French. Don't expect miracles._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 7:**

Monday came fast. Riley and Maya were talking in the hallway.

"So, I wonder what Josh is going to do to prove he wants to be with me." Riley laughed. "Why do you make it so hard on him?" "Because he made me fight, it's his turn, besides, it wouldn't fun otherwise." Riley playfully shoved Maya. Maya laughed.

Lucas came up beside Riley. Riley looked over at him, blushed, and looked down. The awkwardness still arose while they were at school. Lucas didn't want this between them. Maya looked at Lucas and he raised her shoulders and mouth _What do you want me to do?_

Maya puckered her lips and nodded her head towards Riley. Lucas got the idea. "Hey, Riley, what's your favorite color?" Riley looked up at him confused. "You should already kn-" Riley was cut off by Lucas' mouth pressed on hers. She was taken aback. "Mm" Riley kissed him back.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Maya stated before things went too far. The two broke away looking deeply into each other's eyes. Zay walked up, "Uggggh. You two make me sick." The Smarkle duo came up. "Well, I see these two finally got past the awkward, 'Hi'." Maya looked at Farkle after he made his comment. "Hardly."

Lucas and Riley were gazing into each others eye still when one of the teenagers from the party came up and tapped Riley on the shoulder. "Great Party, Riley." Riley broke free from the trance, "Ah, yeah, but remember my dad works here, don't get me in trouble." "Got it." The school bell rang for first period. Lucas gave Riley a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear that made her get goose bumps. "Meet me at lunch."

Riley and Maya had the same first period. The two walked into class together. Soon enough, lunch came around. Riley went to the courtyard and immediately spotted Lucas leaning against a table. She quickly ran up to him, he grabbed her hand and ran her towards the football field and they hid behind some bleachers. Lucas immediately grabbed her in an intimate hug.

Deepily and huskily, Lucas murmured to Riley, "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you today." He brought her lips up to his and they shared an even more intimate kiss. Those two continued to share the kiss and things got heated. Lucas pushed Riley against the metal bar as they began making out. Riley moaned into Lucas' mouth causing him to push his pelvis against her. "Lucas, we…need…to…calm…down…" Riley managed through her heavily breathing.

Lucas groaned. "Riley…" Lucas held his body against hers, his hands grabbing her hips tightly and then letting her go. "Riley, what happened between us?" Lucas said as he turned away from her to adjust himself. "I don't know. I know I don't want it to stop." Lucas turned to her. "I don't want it to stop either Riley." Just then the end of lunch bell rang. Lucas and Riley looked at each other. They both started to run towards the school.

After the last bell of the day let out, Riley caught up with Lucas. "Hey." "Hey, yourself. Can I give you a lift home today?" "I would love that." Maya saw Riley leave with Lucas. She pulled out her phone. "Hey Zay, Can I get a ride home, Riley left with Lucas." Zay replied from the other end of the phone. "Sure thing, blondie." Maya waited for Zaya to show up.

Zay finally showed up. "C'mon." Maya jumped into his car and they were off. "So sweet cheeks, what are the plans for today." "I'm making you go get a suit for prom." Zay looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I don't want you showing up on my arm looking like a monkey." "That's incredibly rude." "Oh well, TO THE MALL!" Zay laughed.

Zay and Maya were in the Men's Wearhouse. Zay came out in a gray suit and black tie. "Yes. That is it." "Really? Cause I was thinking maybe this red tux right here." "No, I told you, you're not showing up like a monkey." "Be glad I don't want that hot pink one over there!" Zay pointed in the direction of the suit on the mannequin. "Oh, PLEASE, you HAVE to try it on!" Maya went over and grabbed Zay's sizes.

Zay grabbed the garments from Maya and went into the dressing room. Zay came out and looked positively ridiculous. "OH MY GOD! I have to get a picture, strike a pose." Zay mustered up his best pose. Maya took a picture and posted it to facebook and Instagram.

"There. On facebook and Instagram." "So the pink suit or the gray?" "Definitely gray." "AWWW…take my fun away." "That's my job." Zay got back in clothes.

"Where to next?" "Let's go to the Ruby Tuesday here." "Okay." "You're paying." "Of course, I am."

Maya and Zay say down a booth to where they could look out and everyone could look in. Sitting beside Zay was the tux. From the outside, they looked like the perfect couple.

Josh happened to be walking by and noticed Maya and Zay talking in the window. He looked at the two and got an idea in his head when he saw the bag beside Zay. Zay paid the bill and they got up.

Maya and Zay ran into Josh outside the restaurant. Maya immediately linked her arm through Zay's as though they were dating. "So, I see the two of you are enjoying a date." "So what if we are, Boing." Maya emphasized "boing." "I'll leave you two to it, then." Maya didn't like how Josh was nonchalant about it.

She got a devious idea in her head. "Zay?" Zay looked down at her, "Huh?" Maya grabbed his head and kissed him fully on the lips. Zay threw his hands up. Josh had a slew of emotions come upon him. He hadn't acted fast enough. He was too late. Maya had moved on.

Josh stormed off in a jealous, hurt rage. Maya broke away from Zay. "Alright, let's go." "What? What do you mean let's go!? What was that? You can't just kiss me like that and it meant nothing." "It didn't, it was a guise to fool Josh and it worked." "You crazy white people, make sure I'm in the know at least!" "It was a last minute thought, you'll be okay. C'mon Bucko."

Zay followed Maya out of the mall.

-Riley-

"Lucas, when are we going to go on another date?" "Where do you want to go and when?" Riley sat up in his truck, excited. "I wanna go to Paris!" Lucas laughed and grabbed her hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Finalement, Riley. Nous serons mariés et vivrons heureux où que vous choisissiez." (Loosely translates to, "Eventually, Riley. We will be married and live happily wherever you choose.") Riley grunted. "You know, I don't understand French." Lucas laughed again. "Something realistic Riley. That we can go while we're still in school." "Let's just go swimming at your house then." "I'm definitely okay with that, only one small problem." "What's that?" Riley asked. "My parents aren't home." Lucas was already headed in the direction of his house.

"So. More alone time for us. Besides, we have a lot more to…experience." Riley emphasized. Lucas groaned picturing anything and everything intimate that could happen between them and hit the gas, he was going five under the speed limit anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! I failed my math finals, my husband's father passed away, and I had a falling out with 2 friends. I also moved to Japan. I apologize for not updating everyday as I have, and I apologize for future instances. Another thing, find me on discord (Gaming chat). I would love some of your thoughts and feedback and see what I can add for the next chapter. I have the invite in my profile. Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 8:**

Riley and Lucas had just gotten by the pool when Riley received a call from Maya.

"Hello?" "Hey, are you alone? I think I may have messed up." Lucas looked at Riley as she got up and walked indoors. "What happened, Maya?" "I kissed Zay…in front of Josh." Oh no, Riley thought. "I was just trying to make Josh see that if he doesn't hurry up, he'll be without me for good."

"What did Zay say?" "He's confused, but knows where I stand as far our relationship goes. He knows my heart belongs to Josh." "Well, Prom is this Saturday, so maybe something will happen before then." "I sure hope so, Riles. Josh seemed pissed." "I would be too! He did confess his feelings to you and you told him to prove it without spending any time with him."

Maya grunted. "You're being impatient Maya, give him time." "Whatever you say Riley." Riley laughed. "Good bye Maya."

Riley hung up and walked back outside where Lucas was already shirtless. "I can get used that view." Lucas looked up from where he had tossed his shirt with a smile on his face. "Who was that on the phone?" "Maya. She kissed Zay in front of Josh and is afraid she screwed things up."

Lucas was shocked. "She kissed Zay?" "Yea, but according to her, Zay knows full and well that her heart is with Josh." "Zay does know that, his heart is with Vanessa but that's still a big move on Maya's part." Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll sort itself out in the end. I'll be there for Maya and Josh. I'm just not going to get brought into the middle of it. I'll be there for the end result."

Riley started to take her shirt and shorts off leaving her in her purple polka dotted bra and underwear. Lucas couldn't look away. "Quit staring Lucas, it's nothing different from being in a swimsuit." Lucas laughed. Riley jumped into the pool, splashing Lucas. "Hey!" Riley rose from the water. "What?" "You got me wet!" Lucas finished shucking his jeans off after a little bit of struggle and dove in after her in his black boxers. Riley squealed and tried to swim away.

Lucas was too fast though and quickly caught up with her. "I'm not letting you go until you apologize." Lucas had her in his arms and she was squirming. Riley laughing, "It was an accident! Let me go!"

Lucas began to tickle Riley. Riley dove under as soon as she could and swam away. She come up for air and Lucas was on his way too her.

She got out of the water and went to relax in one of the arm chairs. Lucas came over and sat down beside her. "Are you ready for prom, Riley?" Riley laughed.

"I'm a girl, I've been ready for prom." "What color is your dress so I know what corsage to get?" "Just get a white wrist corsage." "Okay."

Lucas wanted Riley so bad, but he knew this wasn't time.

Riley received a call on her phone. It was her dad. "Hey Riley, are you coming home for dinner? We're having fettucine alfredo." Riley smiled

. "I'll be home soon dad. Give me an hour ok?" "Alright sweetness." Riley hung up. Lucas looked at Riley.

"Gotta go soon, huh?" "Yea, I had a great time though." "I did too." Lucas handed Riley a towel. "C'mon, you gave your dad an hour, let's get your clothes in the washer and dryer." "Lucas, what am I going to wear?"

Lucas looked at Riley with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk. "Who said you were going to be wearing anything?" Riley snowballed her towel at Lucas as they walked inside. Since they've gotten closer, Lucas has been a lot more open and playful. "I was going to give you some of my clothes to use until yours were dry."

She laughed. "Why didn't you just say so?" "I wanted to see your reaction, unfortunately it ended up with a damp towel at my head." She laughed again. Lucas went upstairs and looked for a large t-shirt and some shorts. She had a tiny waist.

"I don't think my shorts are going to even come close to fitting her." Lucas muttered to himself. "Maybe a t-shirt will be fine…" Lucas came downstairs and handed Riley a t-shirt. "My shorts wouldn't fit you, but I figured you could wear the t-shirt like a dress."

Riley smiled. "It'll be fine, this will do." Riley made her way into the bathroom and began to take her undergarments off. She knew her and Lucas weren't having sex yet, but she couldn't help but look down and feel a bit insecure.

She knew of self-grooming, so her underwear didn't show any hair, however maybe she should groom a bit more? She overheard some of the girls in school quietly gossiping about being completely shaved and that guys went crazy over it. It was at this time, that Lucas decided to knock on the door.

"Riley, are you okay in there?" Riley jumped and squeaked out, "Yea, sorry, got lost in thought!" Riley quickly slid Lucas' shirt over her body and was glad it fit perfectly to cover everything. Riley opened the door as she was adjusting her hair, only to run right into Lucas.

"Lucas! What're you doing standing right outside the door?" Lucas held her waist to keep her from falling backwards.

"I need your clothes to throw them in. You look great in my shirt by the way."

"Mhmm." Riley handed Lucas her clothes and made her way into the kitchen. Lucas looked back at Riley and scoped her out before making his way to the laundry room. He through his and her clothes in, and started the washer.

Riley was sitting down at the table, playing on her phone. "Are you thirsty?" Riley looked up at Lucas. "Sure, do you have coke?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Lucas opened the fridge and pulled out a can and handed it to her. "So, what were you thinking about when you were lost in your thoughts?"

Riley looked up sharply, her face going slightly red. "I was thinking about Prom."

She said it way too fast though and Lucas could tell when she was lying.

"Riley, I know you. What were you really thinking about?" "It was fully a lie, I was thinking about Prom." "Uh-huh. What else about Prom?" Lucas' green eyes probed into Riley's brown ones.

Riley looked down and blushed. "I need to discuss it with Maya, it's reserved for girl talk…" "Okay Riley. I'll leave it be." "Thank you." "However! I'm taking this as payment." Lucas leaned in for a kiss.

Riley kissed him back. The kiss got deeper as Lucas came closer to Riley as she was sitting down. He was between her legs and she was in nothing else but his t-shirt.

They were in a full out make-out session when the washer buzzer went off. "UGGGHHH!" Lucas stormed off and went to the washer to change the clothes over.

Riley laughed when he came back. He was pouting. "We always seem to be interrupted somehow." "You're telling me." Lucas sat down and put his head on the table. Riley reached over and started stroking the back of his head.

He sat up and the two started conversing on what songs they were hoping to hear at Prom. The dryer went off and Lucas came back out with Riley's bra and underwear. "Here you go."

Riley grabbed her undergarments and clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out from the bathroom, Lucas had her backpack ready with his keys in his hands.

"I want to get you home sooner rather than later, your dad is still my teacher." Riley laughed.

Riley kissed Lucas goodbye and got out. She ate dinner and went up to her room. She was laying on her bed when Maya came in through the window.

"Good, I was hoping you'd come. I know you want to talk about what happened with you and Zay, but I wanted to let you know I had something I wanted to talk about too." Maya sat down and grabbed one of Riley's pillows and snuggled it closer to her.

"Riles, I don't know why I kissed Zay, I freaked out. I wanted to show Josh that I'm not playing games." Maya dropped her head into the pillow. "Maya, now it looks like you are playing games." Maya groaned into the pillow. "Regardless of that, I believe things will turn around. Though you are normally reckless, this was a bit much for you." Maya looked at Riley.

"I know! How do I fix it?" "This is just going to have to solve itself. Have you spoken to Zay about this? How is he feeling about it?" Maya looked down and to the side. "I don't know." "I want you to text Zay, right now. Make sure you didn't ruin anything." Maya gave Riley a pouty face. "Maya." Riley warned Maya cautiously. Maya picked up her phone and texted Zay.

 **Maya** – Hey, wanted to say sorry for earlier today.

While they waited for Zay to reply, Riley went into her problems. "So, you know how I have the lingerie?" Riley hushed the lingerie, she didn't want someone to be walking past her door and over hear. "Yea, what about it?" Riley blushed.

"Well, I'm not sure when it'll be used or anything, but do you…uh…self-groom?" Maya looked at Riley stunned. She never thought she'd be having this conversation with her. Maya's phone went off.

 _CHING_

 **Zay** – U took it a lil far blondie.

 **Maya** – I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Are we still good for prom?

Maya looked back at Riley. "As far as self-grooming, I say go for it. I see nothing wrong with it. Besides, you want to shock Lucas, don't you?" "O-of course." "Then do it! You wouldn't have asked it in the first place if you didn't want too."

 _CHING_

 **Zay –** Yea, I suppose we r.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Riley looked at her relieved. "Good, now no more stupid stunts." "I know."

"Good now let's go to bed." Maya hugged Riley. "Good night, Riles." "Good night Maya."

Maya climbed out the window and headed home. Riley shut her window and climbed into bed. Looking at her phone, she texted Lucas.

 **Riley** – Thank you for understanding, Maya helped me with my girl talk.

 **Lucas** – I'm glad it worked out for you then.

 **Riley -** I just texted to let you know, good night Lucas.

 **Lucas** – Good night Riley.

Riley smiled and got comfortable in her bed.

Morning came way too soon. Riley groaned and rolled over. She then suddenly sat up. She ran into the bathroom.

-Maya-

Maya was brushing her hair and then threw it up into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and made her way to school. When she got to school, Riley was at her locker with her head sitting against it.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Riley looked over. "I started my period." "The week of prom?" "Yeeeessssssss" Riley whined. Lucas and Zay came along. "Yo, what's wrong with her?" Riley covered her face in her hands. "Uh, Riley's going through some…girl issues." She groaned. "MAAAAYYYAAAAA!" "That's my cue to take Dorothy out of here." Maya grabbed Riley around the shoulders and led her away.

Lucas looked at Zay. "What is that suppose to mean?" "Well, I think it means mother nature visited Riley." "Huh?" "Lucas, really? Riley's period came." Lucas blanked out. "What…" "Her period man, you know, that thing that comes once a month? Tell her she's not pregnant, she's a woman." "Really Zay? I knew all that." "Then why'd you ask, what?" "You're oblivious."

Zay and Lucas made their way to class.

After class, Riley and Maya were back in front of Maya's locker. "Riley, what are you going to do?" "I don't know. Wait for it to finish it's course?" Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's the only thing you can do."

Later on that evening, Riley got the shower and went to sit by the bay window. Lucas came to the window much to Riley's surprise.

"Listen Riley, I know we haven't spoken much today. I understand what's going on right now, and don't worry, nothing is going to ruin Prom. We'll go and have an exciting time dancing. I'll bring you home and we still have the weekend to enjoy."

Riley looked at Lucas. "Ok. I trust you. I don't think anything bad will happen." Lucas kissed Riley on the nose. "I promise, nothing bad will happen." Riley smiled. The door barged open. Cory was there with his finger pointed at Lucas. "BOY!" Topanga followed in shortly after him. "Hey Lucas." "Hi Mrs. Matthews." "BOY!" The group continued to ignore Cory. "What cha doin' here, Lucas?" "I was just making sure Riley was okay. She was upset at school today."

Topanga smiled. "Thank you for looking out for her, but it's late. Get home?" "Yes, Mrs. Matthews." "BOY!"

Lucas made his way out the window. "I'm sorry you had a bad day at school honey." "Mom, can you stay behind, I wanna talk to you." Topanga looked back at her husband and made her way over to Riley. She looked pointedly at Cory. "Got it Honey!" Cory ran out of the room.

"Mom, can we get me another prom dress, I want to go with something a little different." "Okay sweetie. We'll go Thursday." Riley hugged her mom. Topanga left her daughter's room.

Lucas reappeared when the bedroom door shut. "Lucas?" "Shh, I just wanted a kiss, then I'll be on my way." Lucas leaned into the window and kissed Riley. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay." Lucas left and a Hershey's bar was laying on the seat. Riley smiled.

"Thank you, Lucas." She spoke into the night air.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! I actually passed my math finals! Yay! I won't be able to post everyday anymore because of college, but I do hope to at least post as much as I can at LEAST once a week. I love each and every one of my followers. Without y'all, I probably would've stopped writing by now, so Thank you!_

 _Link for discord server: /apsPmu9_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 9:**

-Thursday-

"Mom, I want to say thank you again for doing this." Topanga looked at her daughter briefly while she was driving. She moved one of her hands over to her daughter's leg and rubbed it gently in a comforting manner.

Riley gripped her hand. "I'm not sure why you wanted to change dresses, but your face was so upset I knew it must've been important." "I want to go with something a little more…confident…I think." Topanga smiled as she pulled into the mall's parking lot.

Topanga and Riley got out the car and headed in. "So, what color were you wanting sweetheart?" Riley was going through the dresses trying to find one that she had pictured in her head. "I'm not sure. I'm thinking a dark color."

Topanga started grabbing an armful of dresses she thought her daughter would like and went to stand by the dressing room. Riley had a few selected. "Okay, I'm going to try yours on first and then we can do mine."

Riley hung her dresses up outside the door and brought her mom's inside the room with her. Riley tried a purple one on first. It was strapless and really short. She came out of the room and her mom tilted her head to the side.

"Spin." Riley turned in the dress as instructed. The dress wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it had the confidence she was after. "Your dad would freak. Not this one, besides the shade isn't really your color."

Riley went in to try on more dresses.

-Josh-

 _I may be too late, but I could tell from Zay's reaction she's playing with me. I need to call Lucas and figure some information out._

Josh got his cell phone out and called Lucas.

" _This is Lucas."_

" _Hey, Lucas! This is Josh, I need some information on Zay."_

" _What kind of information, I'm not getting in the middle of this."_

" _Nothing like that, man. Did he have a girl back in Texas?"_

" _Actually, yea, her name is Vanessa."_

" _Do you have her number by chance?"_

" _Sure. I'll text it to you."_

" _Thanks, I promise not to bring you into this."_

" _Not a problem, I'll catch you later."_

" _Bye."_

" _Bye."_

Lucas hung up the phone. That's weird. He'd have to tell Riley later. He sent Vanessa's number over to Josh and proceeded to text Riley.

 **Lucas –** Josh just asked for Vanessa's number.

Riley didn't respond back immediately. Lucas was at the mall going to pick his tux up. He exchanged the money over, received his tux and walked out. He got in his truck and drove over to a floral shop to pick up a corsage and boutonniere.

 **Riley –** That is strange. I'm busy at the moment, can I text you later?

Lucas was confused. He knew Maya was out with her step-dad and mom today. Zay was off doing his own thing and Smackle and Farkle were on a date. He had no idea what Riley could be doing.

 **Lucas –** I will patiently await that time then.

Lucas picked up the flowers and headed home. He went up to his room, took his clothes off and threw on his swim trunks. He went out by the pool and fell asleep laying out.

-Riley-

"Mom! This is it! This is what I was looking for!" Topanga looked over the dress her daughter had chosen. It was definitely different from the original dress she had chosen, but she still looked beautiful.

Riley changed back into her clothes and brought the dress out to her mom. "This way, everyone will be surprised on Prom day." Topanga went and paid for the dress. Riley carried it out with the biggest smile on her face.

Riley got home and put the dress in her closet. She texted Lucas to let him know she was available now.

 **Riley –** I'm free now. Sorry I went and exchanged my dress out for another one. I'm really excited about this dress.

Lucas woke up to his phone going off. He looked at it and saw that he had 3 messages from Zay and 1 from Riley.

Zay was going off about some movie he saw. He messaged Riley back.

 **Lucas –** Will the dress still match the corsage?

 **Riley** – It should.

 **Lucas –** I can't wait to see what you look like. You're going to be so beautiful.

Riley smiled and blushed. Their relationship had done a complete turn-around. She felt like they'd grown closer and had become more honest with each other.

 **Lucas –** You may or may not be mad at me…

 **Riley –** What'd you do?

 **Lucas –** I fell asleep by the pool laying out and now I'm sun burned. I hope Prom shouldn't be too painful for me.

 **Riley –** You should rub aloe on it! I'm sorry you got burnt. Hopefully it'll heal just in time.

Riley looked at the time, it was about 9pm. School was tomorrow, but she figured she'd be fine. She left a note on her bed saying she was going to Maya's. She texted Maya.

 **Riley –** Maya, I need you to cover for me.

 **Maya –** Cover for you? What do you mean?

 **Riley –** I'm sneaking out tonight. I'm going over to Lucas'.

Maya freaked out.

 **Maya –** WHAT!?

Riley laughed quietly to herself as she went out her window. She felt like Maya. She always wanted to be more of a risk taker and here she was. She made her way down the road towards Lucas' neighborhood.

Riley stopped at a gas station on the way and grabbed a small thing of aloe.

 **Lucas –** I'm about to hop into the shower. I'll text you in a minute.

Lucas' bedroom was on the second floor. Riley started throwing small pebbles at his window. It had been 10 minutes since he last texted her, so he should've been out the shower.

Lucas walked into his room with nothing but a towel around his waist. He heard something continuously hitting his window. Lucas walked over and saw a small female shape. He opened the window.

"RILEY!?" He turned back around real fast to make sure he didn't alarm anyone, and then went back to Riley in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here?" "I figured I could help you out with that aloe." Riley held out the aloe she'd gotten.

Lucas looked incredulously at her. "I can't believe you're actually here. Get your butt up here."

Riley looked around and saw nothing she could use. Lucas dropped down a fire escape ladder. Riley grasped ahold of the ladder and climbed her way up.

Lucas helped her in while keeping a good hold on his towel. Riley blushed and turned around as soon as she got in his room.

"Riley, you're fine, this towel isn't going anywhere unless you want it too."

"That's fine, I just – I'm not used to seeing you shirtless and in a towel…" Riley's face was extremely flushed. Lucas came up behind Riley and turned her around.

He looked into her eyes. "Riley, I thought we were past this." She looked down and away. "We are. This is just…" Lucas looked at Riley as he could see the thoughts swirling around in her head. "Will rub some of that aloe on me?" Riley looked down at the bottle in her hand. She walked over to his bed and began to spread some on her hands.

Lucas sat down in front of her with his back towards her. "How could you fall asleep?" "I was waiting for you to become available again and I dozed off in the sun." Riley rubbed her hands together to warm up the aloe and pressed her hands to his shoulders.

Lucas flinched. "I tried to warm it up but you're the dummy who fell asleep." Riley began working the aloe into his burn. Lucas relaxed under her hands.

"Okay, your shoulders are done." Lucas turned around to face her. She squeezed a small amount on to her finger and started applying some to his face.

He was looking intently into her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "This is so unlike you to sneak out." "I know. I just wanted to be with you though." Riley moved her hands down to the front of his chest and started rubbing there.

Lucas laid his head down on Riley's lap as she was working on his chest. Her hands on his chest and being all over him was relaxing him and turning him on at the same time.

He had fallen into a light sleep. Riley continued to rub the aloe in and massaging his shoulders when she happened to look down and see Lucas pitching a tent.

She blushed and looked away. She quietly moved Lucas off her lap and made her way to the bathroom. She poked her head out of his bedroom door and tiptoed over when the coast was clear.

She checked her tampon and saw that it was mostly clean. She finished the rest of her business and made her way back to his room.

When she got back she found Lucas sitting up in his bed. Riley walked over and sat in between in his legs with his arms wrapped around her. They were content like this for awhile.

Lucas bent his head down and slowly and gently began kissing Riley's neck. She tilted her head to side to allow more access. Lucas moved one of his hands down to cup her breast and the other to grip her hip. Lucas slipped his hand into Riley's shirt and started to play with her nipple.

Riley moved her way to lay beside Lucas. Their lips met and the kiss was on fire.

Lucas moved himself over on top of Riley. His hand went from her hip, down to between her legs and he began to rub. He could feel the warmth there. His erection was pressing into her thigh.

"Lucas, I'm on my period, we can't do much more than this." Riley managed to breathe out. Lucas rolled back over, breathing heavily. He through his hand over his eyes in defeat.

"I know." He finally said.

Lucas was trying to calm down. Riley didn't want to leave him for wanting, not when he'd been so sweet to her all these years. She wanted to do something for him, but she wouldn't even know where to begin.

She looked down at the towel that somehow miraculously stayed over his hips.

She adjusted herself so her hair would cover her face. She moved the towel and placed her hands on his cock. "Riley," Lucas hissed out. "You don't have to do this." "I know, but I want too." Riley placed her lips against him and kissed the head. Lucas' breathing got heavier.

Her lips opened and her tongue poked out. Lucas moved his hands to place them on her head. Riley put the tip in her mouth and sucked.

Lucas arched his back off the bed. Riley continued to suck and swirl her tongue around the tip. "Riley." Lucas was close and it had just begun. He didn't want it to end.

He was enjoying it so much, but because this was a first time, of course he wouldn't last long. He had no control. Lucas groaned and accidentally pumped his hips forward causing him to go deeper into her mouth.

He moved his hands to grip the bed desperately trying to keep control. "R-riley, I can't take… this much… longer." Lucas gritted between his teeth.

Riley continued massaging his cock with her tongue. "Riley, I'm...c-close…" Lucas had just gotten that out just before he finished. "RILEY!" His hips thrusted and he spilled into her mouth.

As soon as he was done, Riley made her way to his bathroom and cleaned up in there.

When she came back Lucas was collapsed on the bed spread eagle. "Have some modesty!" Riley went over and picked up his towel and tossed it over him. Lucas grunted.

Riley climbed into the bed beside him. "I utilized your mouthwash by the way." Lucas grumbled and rolled over, burying his face into Riley, wrapping his arms around her. Riley giggled and got comfortable.

It was only Thursday and Prom was Saturday.

Lucas fell asleep. Riley set an alarm on her phone so she'd be home before her parents woke up. Riley snuggled closer to Lucas and shortly drifted into a deep slumber beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! The reviews have been awesome, it's honestly the only keeping me motivated to write this. Thank you. I also apologize for the time it's been taking me to update this, I'm currently taking Writing 101, and it's killing any creativity in me._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 9:**

-Friday-

" _BRRRTT"_

" _BRRRTT"_

" _BRRRTT"_

Riley's phone alarm started going off. She reached over and looked at the time. She slowly made her way to get up from underneath Lucas' arm that was draped over her. She started to make sure all her things were together before she made her way home.

Lucas adjusted in his bed starting to wake up. He watched Riley shuffle around his room, the blanket fell to his waist as he leaned up on elbows.

"Where are you going?" He sleepily drawled out. Riley looked over at Lucas. "It's 4:00 am, I've got to get home before I get in trouble. Maya's going to be there at 6:00 to make it look like we came back to get clothes."

Lucas groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "I wish you could stay here longer."

Riley finished gathering her items and made her way over to Lucas. She kissed him fully on the lips. "I'll see you later today, okay?" "Mmm, can we make it sooner rather than later?" She chuckled. "Bye, Lucas."

She started to climb out the window. "Good-bye Darling…" Riley looked over at Lucas. He was knocked out. That was the first time he had ever given her a pet name. Riley crawled back through her window and started looking for clothes. Maya was hiding underneath Riley's comforter. With Riley preoccupied, Maya decided to be devious.

"AH!" Maya popped out from underneath the comforter. "AHHHH!" Maya started laughing. "Maya!" "You should've seen your face!" Maya was curled up in a ball laughing, holding her stomach.

Riley grabbed one of her pillows and started whacking Maya with it. "You demon! You scared me!" "I know, and it was hilarious." Maya pushed Riley and her pillow away. "Seriously though," Maya wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "You need to tell me what's gotten into you, you've become a completely different person."

Riley blushed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Seriously? You've become more bold and slightly reckless. Riley. You're not me."

Riley sighed. "Maya."

"No, I don't want an excuse."

Riley flopped down on the bay window, Maya following her. "I'm not sure. Ever since the party, Lucas and I have gotten even closer and I don't want it to stop, I want, whatever this is, to continue. I love him, Maya."

Maya looked down, unsure of what to say. She looked up at Riley again and took her hands. "I know. I've known for a while. I'm just afraid he's going to hurt you."

Riley shook her head slowly. "We've been friends forever. He'd never hurt me."

Maya looked at Riley. "Sometimes, people hurt others without trying to."

Riley hugged Maya. "Thank you for being concerned, but I think we'll be fine."

Riley and Maya made their way to school, arms linked together, skipping. "I'm so glad we have a half day today." Riley smiled. "So am I. I didn't tell you, did I?" "Tell me what?" "I got a new prom dress." "What, why?" "I wanted something different. You'll be shocked."

Lucas and Zay were waiting in front of the school for the girls. Riley made her way to Lucas. She embraced Lucas. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. She pulled back slightly and kissed him.

Maya and Zay were discussing how excited they were for the half day.

Lucas slightly bit Riley's lip, Riley parted her lips and pressed her body against his, her breasts pressing into his chest as he leaned back into the wall. Lucas' strong hands moved to grip her hips. He moved his wet tongue inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. Riley took in the feel of his tongue, and melted into him. He moved one his hands to hold the back of her head. She arched feverishly, trying to get closer to him.

"RILEY MATTHEWS AND LUCAS FRIAR!" Maya yelled. The two jumped away from each other, trying to hide how heavily they were both breathing. The atmosphere was tense, almost electrifying. Both looked around and noticed a few side glances coming from classmates. Riley's face went red. Lucas pulled Riley back to him and hugged her.

"Who cares? It was just a kiss." He said. Zay looked at him incredulously. "Just a kiss? Are you sure about that?" Riley kissed Lucas' cheek and made her way inside with Maya. "Lucas. I was afraid you were gonna jump her jeans right here. That was no, 'Just a kiss,' That was leading to something else." Lucas blushed.

"Whenever I kiss her, I lose track of everything and everyone around me. I can't help it." "Uh huh. Let's get to class before we're late, and you may want to adjust." Zay pointed down to Lucas' zipper. Lucas looked away and adjusted.

School finally let out. Riley and Maya pushed through the doors. "FINALLY!" Maya exclaimed. Riley laughed. "Maya, it was only 4 hours." "4 hours too long, c'mon! We need to decide what hairstyles we're going to be wearing for tomorrow."

"Wait, I need to say good-bye to Lucas." Maya was halfway down the steps when she turned around. "You're kidding me, right? That kiss this morning was enough for this morning, this afternoon, and tomorrow."

Zay came out of the school followed by Lucas. Lucas grabbed Riley from behind on her waist. "Ah!" "Ready to go, gorgeous?" Once again, Riley was taken by surprise. "Ah ah ah ah. She's mine today Huckleberry. Besides, you got her last night." Lucas was taken aback. "How do you know?"

"Well, someone had to cover for her. I don't think Zay would've been a desirable choice. Do you?"

Zay looked at him. "Nope. I would've been an awful choice. I can't cover for no one. Not even myself." Lucas kissed Riley on the cheek. "I'll text you, okay?" "Okay."

Riley and Maya made their way over to Riley's house.

 _-Ding-_

Riley's phone went off as soon as the girls climbed into the window.

They dropped their bags in front of the bed. "I'm headed downstairs for snacks, you want anything?" Maya asked. "Um, just grab some pretzels or something." "Okeh doke."

Riley took this moment to check her phone.

 **Lucas –** What are you up to?

 **Riley –** Just got home, what about you?

 **Lucas –** Same. I think I might take a nap though, I'm exhausted.

 **Riley –** Why is that?

Lucas smiled as he recalled the memories from the night before.

 **Lucas –** I don't know, could it be because my girlfriend decided to pay me a visit?

 **Riley –** Did she now? Was she okay?

Lucas decided to take things in a different direction with the conversation.

 **Lucas –** Oh yea, it was a… _pleasure_ having her stay over.

Riley blushed.

 **Riley –** You know it was my first time doing something like that, right? Even though we're just now officially dating, I've considered myself to be loyal about us.

 **Lucas –** I know. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally ask you. I just got tongue tied whenever you were around. I just had so much to say without really knowing what to say.

Maya made her way back into Riley's room with some pretzels and mustard. "Yum! I'm glad your parents know what I like." Riley glanced over to Maya, taking her eyes off her phone.

"Where's your laptop, Riles? I wanna pull up Pinterest to get some ideas for hair and make-up." "Under the bed, it should already be plugged into the wall."

Riley went back to texting Lucas.

 **Riley –** I completely understand. Anyway, I honestly want to know, did you enjoy it, am I any good?

Lucas replied back almost instantly.

 **Lucas –** Considering I have nothing to compare it, I'd say it was amazing. I truly enjoyed it. It was awesome.

 **Riley –** I'm glad. Well, Maya wants to look up hairstyles for tomorrow, I'll text you later okay?

 **Lucas –** Ok, Bye.

Riley put her phone down on her dresser. "So what hairstyles were you thinking?" Riley asked as she sat down beside Maya on the bed.

"Maybe an updo for me, but I think for you, you should wear your hair down somehow. What did you do last night with Lucas, you're still innocent right?" Riley blushed. "Yes, I guarantee you that I'm still innocent…for the most part…" Maya was shocked. "Riley? What happened!? Details! Now!"

"Well, it started out innocently enough, we were just making out-" Maya scoffed. "Just making out my ass, after that kiss I saw this morning?" "ANYWAY," Riley interjected.

"Lucas had just gotten out the shower when I arrived, so he slept in a towel most of the night. Well, without one. Anyway, we started making out and I felt bad because this was one of the heavier sessions and Lucas was extremely hard. I didn't want to leave him like that, so…I went down on him." Riley tried to say as quickly as possible without getting to flustered.

Maya blinked her eyes a few times trying to process this.

"That explains that kiss this morning and why Lucas looked a bit more cheery. Riley blushed. "I suppose, oh, I'm coming off my period by the way. It was short this month."

"Hm. Coincidence I suppose."

-Lucas-

Lucas stripped of his shirt, showing some rock hard abs and toned body. Football had really paid off for him. He took his senior year off because he didn't want to play professional sports and colleges had begun to try and recruit him junior year.

Lucas shook off his jeans, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs that hugged his tight ass. His legs were exceptionally well toned. The briefs stretched over his dick like a glove. Lucas pulled a pair of gym shorts from his dresser, pulled them on, and then climbed into bed to begin his nap.

-Maya-

It was 5 o'clock now and Riley had passed out. Probably from sneaking out last night. Maya was still scrolling through Pinterest when she received a text from Zay.

 **Zay –** V found out abt the kiss somehow and won't talk to me.

Maya grimaced knowing it was her fault.

 **Maya –** I'm sorry; after prom I'll do some damage control.

 **Zay –** U better, if I lose her becuz of u I won't b happy, and I don't like not being happy.

Maya felt bad, but Josh wasn't talking to her either. She believed anything between them was over. She didn't bother replying to Zay. He was annoyed with her as it was. Maya closed Riley's laptop and stored it in its hiding place. Her thoughts running over on how tomorrow was going to go as she laid back in the bed.

It was going to be a long day.

 _ **AN:**_ What hairstyles do you think the girls should wear? Let me know! Also, I hope you are all equally surprised on Riley's dress choice when I reveal it in the next chapter. I love you guys, please continue to review, especially for those who have been loyal and stayed with me.

-Marieneal


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _Hello Everyone! The reviews have been awesome however, this is MY story. I'll write it as I please with few to little exceptions or unless I ask for feedback like I did previously with the hairstyles. If I've lost readers because of this, well, that sucks, but it's still MY story not yours. I also apologize I did not follow to what I said I would. I sincerely and deeply apologize. I made this chapter extra long, I've had no motivation. I hope to finish the story as a Holiday present. Thank you to those who've had patience. I promise I WILL finish this._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 11:**

Today was the big day. Prom. The day every girl dreams of. Riley woke up and stretched out, only to have her hand hit the blonde head beside her.

" _Nnnnnn"_

Maya groaned out. Riley's brown eyes looked around the room, blinking in everything, trying to fully wake up. Riley threw her pink paisley covers off her long tan legs and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Maya flopped over onto her back. Her blonde hair eating her face. "I'm not ready to get up…" She mumbled.

She then proceeded to groan gibberish pulling the covers over her head. As Riley came back into the room with a towel on her and one around her body, a cloud of steam followed her. "Maaaayyyaaaaa" Riley sang out. Riley tiptoed over to the bed as Maya groaned. "Oh, MAAAAAAYYYYYAAAA." Riley continued a little louder. Riley got into a crouching position.

"I'MNOTREADKDLGJRILGD" Maya managed to say. Her pillow over her head muffling her voice. Riley pounced and landed on top of Maya.

"GET UP!" "OOF!, RILEY! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Maya moved the pillow from her head and began to whack Riley with it. "Get. Off. Of. Me. You. Ox." Riley's hair towel fell off and her long wet brunette hair hung around her face as she held her hand out to defend against the assault.

Riley got up as Maya lost her grip on the pillow. Riley made her way over to her closet and got 2 button down shirts out and 2 pairs of shorts. She tossed a pair over at Maya.

Maya grabbed them and looked at them confused. "What are these for?" Riley made her way over to the dresser and grabbed a black thong and a bra she'd be able to wear tonight for the Prom. "Well, the button down is so we don't ruin our hair or make-up trying to lift our shirts over our head, and the shorts just because it's warm outside." "Oh." Riley slid the thong over tan-toned legs underneath her towel. She dropped the towel as she began to maneuver her bra on.

"Why the black sexy underwear, huh Riles?" "Uh, no reason." Maya stood up on the bed and pounced on Riley just as she got her bra on. Maya's pale legs wrapping around Riley's waist as her arms grabbed onto her shoulders. "MAYA!" "PAYBACK SUCKS!"

Cory opened up the bedroom door to let the girls know breakfast was ready unaware of the scene he was about to collide into. "Girls, breakfast is- AHH!" Cory hastily shut the door. Riley and Maya looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Dude, I think we just blinded your dad."

Maya's striped blue shorts were fairly short and Riley being in a thong made it look like she hadn't put clothes on yet, worst part was when Cory came in both their back ends were facing the door.

"HONEY! THE GIRLS ARE UP TO NO GOOD!" Riley and Maya laughed even harder and proceeded to get dressed. Cory made his way downstairs, face red. "Topanga, I saw a side of both girls I never want to see again." Topanga finished throwing toast onto the plates.

"That's what you get for not knocking on a teenage girl's door." Cory grumbled.

Maya and Riley made their way downstairs arm-in-arm ready for the day of pampering. It was only 8 in the morning and their nail appointment was at 9, followed by hair and make-up. Maya and Riley sat down at the table as Topanga placed their plates in front of them.

Cory sat in his chair, dazed. Auggie came down stairs. "Hey Mom, Dad." Auggie was in 8th grade now and had his own dance to get ready for that night. "Hey Augs, you ready for tonight?" Maya asked. "I suppose, Ava was excited, I'm just hoping there will be good food." The family laughed. "Auggie, isn't that what got you sick last week?" Topanga asked. "Well, yeah, but you didn't warn me against gas station sushi." Maya and Riley made a face at each other.

"Maya, where did you want to go for dinner tonight?" "I don't know." "I'll ask Lucas later." "Okay."

As everyone ate their breakfast, Riley's phone started vibrating, indicating she had a text.

 **Lucas** – Can't wait for tonight, I know you're going to look gorgeous.

Riley smiled. "That's from Lucas, you can tell by the silly grin on her face." Maya pointed out. Riley looked over at her and smacked her playfully on the arm. "SHHH. You'll ruin my mood." Riley coerced.

 **Riley** – I bet you'll look equally as handsome.

 **Lucas** – There's no way.

Riley laughed. Topanga gathered the plates and set them in the sink. "Cory, while I'm out with the girls, you're in charge of the dishes." "But!" "No buts, you can get them this ONE day." Maya and Riley were by the door getting their shoes on.

As they were getting their fingernails done, Topanga was relaxing with a pedicure. Maya leaned over to Riley. "So, you never answered, what about the underwear, huh?" Riley blushed. "I mean I don't know. Something may happen tonight, I mean…I want it too." Maya pouted. "If anything does happen, you have to tell me!" Riley laughed. "You know I will."

"What color?" The nail technician asked Riley. Maya was listening intently, she still didn't know what kind of dress Riley switched out for. "Give me a burgundy ombre look please." "Ok." The technician proceeded to work her magic.

"And for you miss?" The second technician asked Maya drawing her out of her thoughts. "Uh, give me…a dark red, not quite burgundy, just slightly darker than candy apple." "Ok."

Maya and Riley continued to chatter away. When it was time for them to get their toes done, Riley stayed with the dark burgundy but did away with the ombre while Maya stayed the same as her fingernails. Maya reached into her bag and pulled a small metal square tin out with tiny purple flowers. "Riley, I knew you'd be nervous about this and seeing how I'm not quite as timid as you, I got this." Maya handed the metal tin to Riley. Riley took the small tin and looked at it. "What's in it?"

Maya stopped Riley before she opened it causing Riley to look Maya in the eyes. "It'll keep you _safe_." She emphasized the word safe, hoping Riley would catch the reference. Realization hit Riley. "Oh! Thank you, Maya. I'm sure we would've been _safe_ , Lucas isn't exactly clueless."

Maya looked over to Topanga who was negotiating between two different blues paying no mind to them. "I rather be safe than sorry. We don't need you ruining your dance scholarship." Riley dropped the tin into her bag. "I'm nervous about the dance scholarship. I mean, it's the best university for me to go to, but I haven't told Lucas yet because we haven't heard if he got into the Veterinary School."

Maya and Riley sat in silence. "Besides," Riley finally spoke up, "When he does get the acceptance letter, we'll be in two different states. I don't know what will happen to our relationship." The thoughts hung heavily on Riley's mind as they made their way to hair.

It was about 3pm when the girls finally emerged from the salon, looking primped and pretty. Topanga smiled. "You girls look gorgeous, hopefully your father did the dishes like I told him."

When they arrived home, dishes were done and Cory was in the bathroom fighting with Auggie's hair. "Honey!? Is that you? I need your help, oh hair expert!" Topanga laughed and hung her purse up and made her way to Cory. "What's wro-AH! What'd you do to his hair?"

Cory looked up at his wife with scissors and gels in his hands and shrugged. "Auggie was blessed with my awful hair." "Out." "huh?" "Out!" Topanga scowled at her husband. Cory slunk out depressed. Topanga shut the door behind him and went to work on Auggie.

When the two finally emerged, Auggie's hair was as tamed as Cory had ever seen it. "AUGGIE! My little handsome devil!" Cory exclaimed as he brought his son into a hug. "You." Topanga shot at Cory. "Yes, dear?" Cory said as sweetly as possible. "Are to NEVER touch anyone's hair ever again." Cory nodded.

I was about 5pm now, 2 hours it took for Auggie's hair which was slick and straight and made him look much older. The girls made their way down from Riley's bedroom. "Mom, we're ready." Riley announced.

Cory's jaw dropped. "You girls look amazing, but Riley, are you really wearing THAT?" Topanga interjected. "Yes dear, she is. She has her mother's approval." Topanga grabbed her keys. "C'mon, we're headed to the gardens to have pictures taken, everyone should be there already."

Riley and Maya followed Topanga out the door. When they arrived to the gardens, the boys were there in their tuxes. Lucas was in a slim fit black and white tux with a black tie. It hugged his shoulders perfectly and brought his green eyes out. Zay was in a gray suit with a dark blue tie.

Maya was the first to step out of the car. Her blonde hair was swept to the side in a meticulous set of curls that ran together. Her red floor length gown barely grazed the ground. Lucas smiled as Zay ran over to assist her over the grass. "Maya, you look amazing." "I look amazing, but wait until you see Riley." Lucas looked puzzled.

Riley's leg and silver heel poked out of the car as she scooted towards the door to get out. Lucas helped Riley out of the car.

"R-riley?"

Lucas stumbled on his words. Riley stepped out of the car finally in a spellbinding dark red/burgundy dress that had a long slit up leg and low cut front that showed the slight swell of her breasts. The straps that held the dress up were very thin and wrapped around the back of her shoulders, leaving her back completely exposed. Her hair was in long beautiful curls on one side. Her make-up was semi-dark for dramatic effect while her lipstick was a deep red.

"Riley," Lucas said huskily. "You're mesmerizing."

Lucas pulled her into him, her body flushed with his, fitting perfectly. Riley could feel his erection already as he dipped his head down for a deep kiss. Topanga quickly snapped a picture of the moment. "Well, there's one picture." Lucas and Riley broke away from the kiss and made their way in front of the white gazebo. "Maya, you and Riley first." Maya and Riley went in for hug. Maya kissed Riley's cheek as Riley looked up. Topanga snapped the picture. "Very cute girls, next pose." Riley and Maya put their backs together and copied a Charlie's Angels pose. Topanga snapped the picture.

"Now for Lucas and Riley." Lucas made his way in for the photos as Maya made her way out. Lucas grabbed Riley by her waist and rested his nose against hers, both smiling at each other. Topanga smiled, knowing her daughter had fallen in love years ago with this boy.

 _Click_

"Next pose."

Lucas dipped Riley back, her dress slid back as well exposing most of her leg from the slit. Lucas held Riley tightly to not drop her. "Alright, Maya and Zay." Riley and Lucas walked away from the gazebo so Maya and Zay could have their turn. The air was tense and awkward.

Maya and Zay had trouble coming together as smoothly as Lucas and Riley did. They ended up with Zay holding Maya from behind around the waist looking sideways at the camera with Maya's hands on his.

"Next."

The next photo was of Zay and Maya standing facing at an angle towards each other, not touching smiling for the camera.

"Okay! Now for a group photo!" Topanga exclaimed, hoping to move on from the obvious awkwardness. Riley and Lucas made their way beside the awkward couple. Lucas, Maya, and Zay picked Riley up and held her as the picture was taken.

"Now it's time for a funny one." Lucas bent his head down to kiss Riley as Maya and Zay looked in their direction while holding Riley's legs with disgusted looks on their faces. "Perfect."

Smackle and Farkle showed up and they finished taking the rest of the group photos.

 _Honk-Honk_

"Oh, the limo's here." Topanga kissed Riley and Maya on the cheek. "Have fun tonight girls. Stay out of trouble. I'll see you when we get there." Riley smiled. "We will Mom."

On the way to dinner, Riley, Maya, and Smackle chatted about what songs they were to hear at Prom and who they thought was going to win Prom King and Queen.

"Well, it's obviously going to be Riley and Lucas." Smackle said. Farkle looked at Smackle. "How do you figure that?" "Every couple aspires to be them." Riley and Lucas looked confused. "This is chemistry that neither Farkle or I could understand."

Zay looked at them. "I think I can dumb it down for you two. Everyone knew you two were untouchable from anyone else, all of high school it's been like that since after the ski lodge when Lucas' jealousy showed."

Lucas puffed up, "I wasn't jealous." Maya looked over at him. "Uh-huh, whatever you say Ranger Rick." Everyone laughed. Lucas was looking out the window pouting when they pulled into the restaurant. "We're here."

The gang looked out of the window, and sure enough they were. Texas de Brazil. "Guys, this is my favorite place." Lucas was excited. "Why Ranger Rick, because Texas is in the name?" Maya jabbed. "NO, because the steaks here are AMAZING." Lucas practically bounced inside with Riley by his side.

They sat and began ordering food. Lucas was relieved he'd called ahead and made a reservation. They were seated in a booth out of the way.

As they were waiting for food to arrive, Riley's left leg was near him, and that's just so happened where the slit in her dress was too. Lucas put his hand on her thigh and gently began rubbing. Riley jumped at the sudden contact. Her gaze swept over to Lucas with her eye pleading he not go further. He just smiled and slightly nodded his head.

They ate their meals and got back into the Limo. Riley passed a mint around to everyone. "Trying to say something Riley?" Zay accused. "If the shoe fits Zay, but I'm just being nice to everyone." "Hmph." Zay ate his mint and pouted. They arrived at the Prom. Lights were everywhere. Topanga and Cory were taking tickets at the front door.

Cory eyed Lucas and mouthed, 'I'm watching you.' Lucas grabbed at his collar to loosen it a bit. Riley pulled Lucas over to where the group was sitting down at their table. They sat down and waited for the festivities to start. The principal gave multiple thanks and acknowledgments during his speech. "Lastly, will Riley Matthews, student body President make her way to the stage." Everyone clapped as she made her way up, followed by a few gasps by her dramatic appearance change.

Riley cleared her throat. "As many of you know, I've been going to Abigail Adams since my freshman year. There was even a scare that I would be leaving, thankfully, my mother Topanga Matthews," the spotlight moves from Riley to Topanga and back to Riley, "decided to let me finish my high school career. I am not up here tonight to speak of my high school life though. I am up here tonight to present an award. An award to a loving father, an amazing mentor, and an even better teacher. I get him to myself at home, but for the rest of you, y'all aren't able to have that same honor. From middle school to high school he's followed us, willingly or not, he's guided us to be better than average students to changing to do our best out in the real world. Without him, Abigail Adams, would just be Abigail Adams. With him, we are Abigail Adams Patriots, without further ado, will Cory Matthews come up to the stage?"

Cory makes his way to the stage, hastily in his excitement and stood in front of his daughter. "Father, I present to you, the Teacher of the Year award." Riley took the medal from the Vice President and hung the medal around her father's neck and presented him with the small clear crystal statue that had the year and his name inscribed.

Everyone stood up gleefully, chanting Cory's name. Cory hugged Riley and made his way off stage. Riley took the mic again and gave the cue for the DJ to start the music for dancing. Almost immediately Demi Lovato's song, "Sorry Not Sorry" came on and Riley made her way down stage. The group greeted her at the bottom of the stage.

"I don't think I've ever seen your father more giddy," Maya said. "He's been waiting for this award for awhile. Besides, I think the entire student body agrees he deserves it." Riley looked over to her father as he jumped up and down showing the award to his wife who just so happened to be rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, we didn't come to prom just to give awards. Let's go dance!" Farkle said excitedly. Everyone made their way to the dance floor. Maya, Riley, and Smackle immediately started jumping up and down to the song while the boys just did their own thing.

As the song came to an end, Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" began. Maya and Riley got super excited. Smackle excused herself to the bathroom. Riley and Maya began to dance together. Without realizing they'd put a show on for the boys. Maya's back was to Riley's front as they danced together. Hip rolling in sync to the music. The girls completely oblivious to everything around them and just having fun. Lucas was watching intently as the girls throughout some seriously sexy moves. The song came to an end and both girls made their way to their dates.

"That was fun, but I'm thirsty." The group made their way off stage and towards the refreshment table, Smackle soon joined them. The group was talking about their favorite groups and songs, just enjoying themselves. Farkle ran up to the DJ and requested a song.

Farkle grabbed Smackle and brought her to the dance floor. "Farkle, what are you doing?" Smackle asked. "I've been wanting to dance together to this song for a while. I think it describes our relationship perfectly." As if on cue, "What makes you different," by The Backstreet Boys came on.

As the two began to dance, Riley and Maya busted out laughing on the sidelines. "I never knew Farkle listened to the Backstreet Boys." "We've known him for years, but never knew this." Riley countered to Maya. Lucas smiling grabbed Riley's hand and led her onto the dance floor himself.

Lucas wasn't necessarily a bad dancer, but he knew to keep it simple so he placed his hand on Riley's hip as Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so glad he remembered cologne. He began a light conversation with Riley.

Maya and Zay found a table and sat there awkwardly sipping on cups of punch.

Smackle and Farkle were locked into each other's eyes, Cory and Topanga were locked in a deep kiss, and Lucas and Riley were holding each other closely. It seemed everyone had the one person they belonged with. Maya looked over to Zay and sighed. "Sorry Man, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, especially after that kiss." Zay looked pointedly over at Maya. "That's fine, I didn't want dance anyway." She shot back.

Maya looked back at the loving couples. Did she screw things up with Josh? Was it really all over?

For years, she had been in love with him. Why was it her impulsive, selfish, rash decisions always ruining things for her. She should be on that dancefloor with him, not sitting in a chair, wishing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when everyone made their way back over from the dancefloor. "Maya, are you okay?" Riley was the first to ask, leaving Lucas' arms, moving towards Maya. Riley brought Maya into a hug. Maya didn't say anything except hugged Riley back.

If things truly were over between her and Josh, things were going to get a lot more hard than just him not being for Prom.

She hugged her best friend tight, hoping with all her might, that hug could solve all her problems. Deciding to stop moping and try to move on. Maya jumped up from her chair, surprising everyone.

"Let's enjoy this prom, I'm sorry I'm being a downer." Maya pulled Riley's hand and practically dragged her onto the dancefloor. The cha-cha slide came on and Maya and Riley once again fell into perfect sync with each other moving along to the instruction of the slide.

After about an hour of dancing, the girls came from the dancefloor, laughing. Prom was already half way over and Maya still felt a little depressed.

Riley sat beside her friend as they both cooled down. It was probably a good thing they sat down. Riley was wanting some water desperately. Lucas went to grab her a glass.

The doors to the venue opened. Riley looked up, surely everyone who'd bought tickets were here. Riley smiled as Maya was zoned out staring at a wall with her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

Josh and Vanessa walked in together. Zay looked to where Riley was beaming. "VANESSA!?" That caught Maya's attention. She looked up as well and saw Josh on Vanessa's arm. Both Zay and Maya made their way to the pair. Lucas took up Maya's spot beside Riley. "So, how do you think this will turn out?" He asked. "My calculations predict there's a 50 percent chance that it could go horribly wrong." Smackle responded. "Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed. "What?" "Positive. We've been working on this." "Oh, right. There's a 50 percent chance it'll go well?" Smackle looked inquiringly at Farkle. "Good Smackle." He rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek.

Maya was looking at Josh with hope and regret in her eyes. "Josh, I'm sorry. I didn-," Maya began to apologize but Vanessa interjected. "Listen Blondie. I ever find out you kiss my man again, and you're going to be getting more than just a broken heart." Maya looked over at Vanessa with tears brimming. "Noted."

Vanessa looked at Zay and held his hands. "I didn't initiate anything." Vanessa glared at Zay. "AND YOU! You're very lucky I don't hang you up by your ears!" "Yes ma'am." Zay took Vanessa by the hand and spun her around taking in a good view of her. Her long ebony hair relaxed and soft. She was dressed in a beautiful short purple gown paired with gold stilettos and a gold pocketbook. "Zay." She said softly. "Let's go dance."

Vanessa and Zay walked off, leaving Maya and Josh. Maya began to open her mouth again, only to have Josh's finger press against her mouth to shush her.

"Maya, I know you've been upset the past few days, I also know that you only went out with Zay to make me jealous. However, I agree that kiss did go a little far." Maya looked up at Josh, a tear slipping out of her right eye. "With that being said," Josh smiled. "We have to wait a week to go on an official first date as a couple." Maya threw herself into Josh's shirt, sniffling. He took her chin by his finger and planted a kiss on her mouth that was deliciously soft. It took everything Josh had to keep it anything else at bay.

Maya was hugging Josh around his slim waist as they made their way to the table. Riley was sitting in Lucas' lap with one hand resting high on the outside of her thigh. They were talking closely about something, but you can tell it was something like sweet nothings between each other. Riley looked up from talking to Lucas. "I see things worked out." Maya flashed Riley a big smile unable to speak.

Riley was glad Josh did something unexpected for her. He didn't do much romance but he must know it meant a lot to Maya to have him at Prom with her. "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland came on and Riley jumped up from Lucas' lap. Riley and Lucas got to the dance floor and started dancing against each other. Riley put her leg that was out in between Lucas' and began hip rolling on his leg. His hands on her hips following the rhythm of the music.

The music played on as everyone enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. Things had gotten heated while dancing.

After Britney Spear's "Toxic" ended. The principal was standing on stage ready to announce Prom King and Queen. "I hope everyone is enjoying their night, and I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is now time to announce Prom King and Queen. As I announce the names of nominees, please make your way to the stage."

It seemed like everyone held their breath.

"Now, to start with King nominees. Asher Thomas, Lucas Friar, and Zay Babineaux " Everyone cheered as the three made their way to the stage.

The principal continued. "Now, for the girls. Missy Bradford, Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart."

The girls quickly made their way to the stage as cheers erupted.

"Now for the moment you've been waiting for." He announced. "Your Prom King and Queen are…" The principal opened an envelope and read the names on the card. "Zay Babineaux and Maya Hart."

Riley hugged Maya with glee. Missy stormed off stage. Zay had a look of shock on his face as they placed the crown on his head. Lucas slapped him on the back. "Way to go Man." Asher became unknown once more.

Zay and Maya stood in complete shock. Maya was handed a bouquet of red roses. The cheers were still going, but for Zay and Maya, they didn't hear a thing. You could feel the tense air on stage. Maya thrusted the roses into Riley's hands and placed the tiara on her head and ran off stage. Zay followed suit and placed his crown on Lucas' head. He turned back to the crowd, spoke into the mic, "Thanks everyone. Enjoy your night." He made his way off stage.

Riley looked over at Lucas, shrugged her shoulders, and went off stage to hand her mother the roses. Riley made her way to the center of the dance floor were Lucas was waiting for her to being the first dance of Prom King and Queen.

He bowed and held his hand out as Riley got to him. Clay Walker's voice crooned over the speakers singing "Hypnotize the Moon". Riley gracefully took his hand. She placed her other hand on his waist and his on hers and they soon begin dancing together.

Zay and Maya were with their respective partners. "It would just be too awkward to dance with him after everything that's happened." Maya explained. "Exactly." Zay agreed. "Besides, it definitely belongs to those two." Maya nodded her head in Riley's and Lucas' direction.

Riley and Lucas were dancing charmingly together and soon Cory and Topanga joined them followed by other couples. "I'm not sure what happened with Maya and Zay." Riley began to say to Lucas. "I'm not sure either, but my guess is it would've been awkward." Lucas responded. Riley agreed.

"I know we just got surprised with crown, but how do you feel about dipping out after this dance?" Riley smiled warmly. "I would love to. Would we go back to my place or yours?" Riley left the invitation open, hoping Lucas would catch the hint.

He pulled her closer hoping to hide his erection at the thought. Yeah. He got the hint. "Yours. My parents are home and Auggie is at a dance of his own right, and staying at a friend's after, right?" "Yeah, that's fine."

Riley breathed in nervously, knowing tonight was a big step. The song came to an end and the two walked off the dance floor. Riley and Lucas made their way back to the table. They approached Maya. Lucas was standing to the side holding Riley's hand looking in a different direction as she whispered into Maya's ear.

Maya looked at Riley and nodded her head.

After the two walked out the doors, Josh asked, "What'd she say?" Maya stammered nervously, knowing this was Riley's uncle. "Uh, not too much. Just to keep Mom and Dad occupied." Josh started laughing. "This will be easy." Maya looked incredulously at Josh. "You mean, you're okay with this?" "Definitely. Lucas is a good man. He wouldn't do Riley wrong." Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then."

Josh and Maya started devising a mischievous plan. Maya went over to talk to the Matthews while Josh snuck over to the punch bowl. He took a flask of vodka out of the pocket of his tux blazer and poured it in, keeping an eye on anyone who may take notice.

Mission accomplished.

Lucas thanked God he had talked to Zay earlier to drive his truck to the venue, so he had a way to get home instead of the limousine. He and Riley were on his way to her house. Her warm hand resting noticeably on his upper thigh. He was trying so hard to focus on the road, but her hand alone was distracting him. It took all his will power not to park on the side of the road.

They finally made it Riley's place. The two practically rushed in. Riley threw herself into Lucas' arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as soon as the passed the threshold. Lucas caught her with no effort, melding his mouth with hers and grunting in appreciation at how welcoming she was. He kicked the door behind them to shut it as he made his way up to her room.

When they got to her room, he began taking off his black cowboy boots and removing his tie. Riley went over to her laptop and began playing some soft music. When Riley turned around, she noticed he was fighting with his tie. She laughed. He sat on the bed exasperated. Riley walked over and began loosening his tie. Before she could finally remove it, he pulled her onto his lap, so her legs could straddle his waist and began kissing her with a determined passion.

She could already feel his erection pulsating through his pants. He could feel her heat through her underwear. As Lucas began kissing down her neck, she gently dropped her head back allowing more access for his heated lips. Any second thoughts she was having went out the window. She didn't care anymore. This felt right. Lucas is meant to be with her.

Lucas' hands began roaming her back looking for a zipper. Riley gave a breathy chuckle and moved off of his lap. She lifted the straps of her dress over her head and let the dress drop. Lucas admired her body from the glow of the laptop and the light coming through the bay window. Riley removed her bra from around her shoulders and slipped her thong down her long legs.

Spice Girls, "2 become 1" played softly in the background.

Riley spoke so softly, Lucas could barely hear her. "Your turn."

Lucas stood up slowly and began to unbutton his shirt. Riley moved closer, kneeled and began to undo his belt. Lucas looked down and felt like he was about to bust through his slacks. Riley was sexy. The sexiest he'd ever seen her. In front of him naked and kneeling, was the woman he loved since 7th grade.

She pulled his pants and boxer briefs down and his cock sprung free. Lucas groaned as Riley took the tip into her mouth and began to suck. "Riley," he sucked in, trying to find his voice. "Not tonight, darling."

She stood confused. Lucas resolved her confusion by pulling her into him. He captured her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He moved so she was closest to the bed. He gently guided her into the bed. Riley crawled up so her head was on the pillow. Lucas followed. They pulled the covers over their bodies.

Riley took a deep breath. _This is it. There's no going back. I'm finally going to be with Lucas in every way._

They were both naked. Completely vulnerable.

Lucas was kissing along her torso as Riley used her hands to grip his hair firmly, but not painfully. Lucas' hand traveled south. He rubbed his fingers on her clit. Riley gasped at the sensation. As she began to get more wet, Lucas inserted two fingers into her. He had his other hand on her hip while his mouth was kissing on stomach. He was determined to make sure no inch of her remained untouched by his lips.

Riley's hips began moving in time with the pumps of his fingers. He looked up at her face and noticed her eyes closed and her head bent back, enjoying the rhythm his fingers had set. Small moans escaping her mouth, Lucas removed his fingers and began kissing his way back up to her mouth. Lucas stopped to look at her face. She looked back at him through passion glazed eyes.

Lucas whispered to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always wait." Riley slowly nodded her head yes. Lucas brought his mouth to hers, their tongues caught in a dance. Before Lucas forgot, he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. He slid it on and poised himself at her entrance.

Riley's bedroom door busted open.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the cliff hanger. I wonder who it could be? This chapter is going to automatically start off with Maya and Josh, remember, even though Rucas was back home doesn't mean the prom is over. I feel spiking the punch is in Josh's character, that's why I added it Not to mention it could've been Maya's plan to begin with. Plus it was a way to distract the parents. Late Happy Holidays and Enjoy!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 12:**

Maya looked back over to Josh to ensure he had gotten to the punch with no one noticing. She smiled when she saw a thumbs-up from him near the DJ booth.

"Alrighty then! I just figured I give you a personal congratulations seeing as I helped you get here Mr. Matthews."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other. "Uh-huh. Well, thank you Maya. It means a lot." Maya hugged Cory and took off in the direction of Josh.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Maya said to Josh. "Yeah, you're telling me, and it already looks like the teachers are aware."

An English teacher was running towards Cory. "Let's get to dancing before we're suspects." They made it to the dancefloor just as a slow song began to play.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh and he wrapped his around her waist. "Secret Love Song by Little Mix, how perfect of this song to play." Josh smiled. "I've never heard it." "Of course not."

Maya moved closer to Josh and laid her head on his chest, embracing the moment. She breathed in his cologne trying to remember this moment, to afraid it'll all end soon.

Maya hugged Josh tighter at the climax of the song, tears threatening to fall. Josh lifted Maya's face. "What's wrong?" "I-I'm just so afraid this is all a dream, or it's all going to get thrown back into my face. I don't think I could handle it." "It's a good thing that I'm here for good then."

Josh dropped his head to place his lips on hers. The kiss was real. Maya placed every emotion she had into the kiss. She hoped he could really sense all of her fears, doubts and love in this kiss. Josh kissed back just as much. She savored the moment. The song came to an end and they began dancing to the next party hit.

Cory came up and tapped Josh on the shoulder. Both of them turned towards him. He pointed to the both of them and then pointed in the direction off the dancefloor. Oops. Looks like they've been found out.

 **-RUCAS-**

-BAM- The door bursts open into Riley's room and Lucas rolled off onto the other side of the bed with a thud and Riley quickly yanked her covers up over her chest.

"Riley?" Auggie quickly asked.

"What is it you want August?" Riley said huskily. She rarely ever used her brother's first name but now wasn't the time for him to be here.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be home or not. I needed to see if I could borrow your laptop tonight with Austin." "Haven't you heard of knocking?" She said quite annoyed. "You're supposed to be at Prom." "I'm not feeling well, now take my laptop and go so I can sleep." "Okay."

Auggie quickly ran in and grabbed her laptop. He couldn't figure out why his sister was so agitated. "Did you want me to get you some soup?" "No, I'll be fine, now go." Auggie made his way out with the laptop but not before he spotted a pair men's shoes by the door.

As he went to shut the door, he figured he'd be a pest. "Tell Lucas I said hi." And with that he shut the door. Riley's mouth dropped. Lucas snorted.

"He's always been really smart." Lucas admitted as he stood up. He removed the condom and wrapped it in a bag and threw it away. "Eh, this time he just saw your shoes." Lucas looked over. "Oops." "Oops is right."

Lucas slid his boxer briefs on and handed Riley a night gown from her drawer. She quickly slid it on. "So, what should we do now?" "I'm not sure." Riley replied.

"I'm going to go ahead and take off then, better be gone before the parents get home. Auggie was pretty chill, your dad may very well have my head."

Riley just nodded. Lucas began getting dressed and draped his blazer over his arm. He made his way back to Riley and kissed her deeply, leaving her wanting. "I'll keep this as a reminder for what's to come." Lucas quickly disappeared through the bay window.

Riley fell back into her bed and turned over onto her side. She stared into dark with the only light coming through the window. A few tears slid down her face. They were so close. So very close.

 **-JOSHAYA-**

"I can't continue to protect you, Maya." Cory was saying. "Shawn is going to have to be informed, and Josh. I expected better from you. Where's Riley and Lucas?" Josh and Maya looked at each other. "TOPANGA!" Cory yelled. Topanga was instantly at his side. "What's the matter, dear?" Topanga looked at her husband with concern. "We have to get home. NOW."

"Mr. Matthews, Lucas took her home because she wasn't feeling well." Maya said. Cory looked at her and almost growled. Thankfully prom was almost over. Topanga had her keys ready. "I'm going to go ahead and drop you two off and then we can get home."

Cory looked down in defeat. The four made their way to the car and left the prom.

"Alright, thank you!" Maya said as she waved good-bye when the Matthews drove away. She walked up to the door and called Riley on her cell. "Hey Riles, your parents are on their way home." Riley was quiet on the other end. "Riley, what's wrong?" Riley sniffed. "Well, Auggie came home early to borrow my laptop. Lucas and I were about to, but…" Riley dropped off. "Auggie. He interrupted you." "Yeah, so nothing got to happen."

Maya opened the front door and stepped in and made her way upstairs before she could wake her parents up. "I'm sorry to hear that Riley. There'll be other chances though." Riley sighed. "I suppose." "Cheer up buttercup. It'll get better." Maya hung up and got changed into pajamas.

 **-RILEY-**

The line went dead. Maya was right. There would be other chances. Riley's door once again slammed open. Cory came in and went straight to the closet and then went to look under the bed. "Where is he?"

"Where is who, Dad?" Cory turned around abruptly and pointed at Riley. "You know who!" "If you're talking about Lucas, all he did was drop me off." Cory squinted and growled. "I don't believe you." "What reason have I given you not to trust me?"

"Hm. Maybe the house party." "Dad! That was one time and Josh was there." Topanga opened the door as Cory was glaring accusingly at Riley. "Honey. It's late. Bed. NOW." Topanga said through clenched teeth. "Fine, you deal with her!" Cory yelled as he pointed a finger in Riley's direction. He stormed through the door. Topanga quietly shut the door behind him and sat on Riley's bed.

Topanga looked down at her hands in her lap trying to find the words to say. "Mom, Dad is right. Lucas was here tonight." Topanga looked up abruptly. "We were close, but Auggie came home to borrow my laptop." Topanga put her hand to her chest and looked up thanking God. "Honey." Topanga started looking over at her daughter.

"I'm glad it didn't happen. You're still my baby girl. I don't want you to grow up. I know you are and there's nothing I can do to stop it, but at the very least this will give you some more time to determine if you're actually ready."

"No Mom, tonight confirmed it. I am ready. I love Lucas. He's everything to me. He's been patient, caring, and honest." "Those things don't necessarily mean you need to make such an adult step though."

"I know, but I want to." Topanga sighed not knowing what else to say. "All that I ask, is that you don't do in this house. Your father is on edge as it is." Topanga stood up and kissed Riley on top of her head. "Good night Sweetie." "Good night Mom."

Topanga slipped out through the door and Riley fell asleep.

 **-The next morning-**

Maya woke up to her phone buzzing.

" _Hello"_ she grumbled, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Get up, we're going out." Maya perked up at the sound of Josh's voice.

"Where are we going?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the closet to find clothes.

"It's a surprise." "Well, what the hell am I supposed to wear then?" "Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine." Maya quickly shucked out a pair jeans and threw them to her bed. "Alright then, I'll see you soon?" "Definitely."

Maya's phone followed her jeans. She went over to her dresser and picked out a red t-shirt. She ran to the bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail. After getting dressed, she heard a horn from the street. She quickly ran out the front door to Josh's car.

She practically jumped in. "Where we going?" She looked over to him. He smiled and Maya swore her heart was in her eyes. "I told you it's a surprise." He grabbed her hand and brought the back of it to his lips, kissing it gently.

After 28 minutes of Maya fighting with the stereo, Josh pulled into a parking lot. She looked around confused. "Where are we?" "You'll see." He got out the car and went over to her side and helped her out. He went to the trunk and pulled out a cooler. "What's the cooler for?" He smiled again. "You'll see."

Maya and Josh walked hand in hand. "I brought you here because I was told it was beautiful. I didn't want to experience it with anyone else." They passed walked to the side of a building and behind it was an extravagant field of butterflies and multiple types of flowers.

"Josh. It's beautiful." "This is a botanical garden. A nature themed date. What do you think?" "I love it." Maya looked around excitedly. "Now, what's the picnic basket for?" She asked.

Josh held it up. "This? It's lunch. Just a couple of PB&J's, sodas, and some chips." Maya laughed, "What, no cookie?" "No, there is, but you have to beat me in a thumb war for it." "Your on."

Maya and Josh made their way over to a grassy field and Josh pulled a blanket out from the cooler. They laid the blanket out flat and sat down. The two enjoyed conversing and the sandwiches. "Time for that thumb war." Josh said.

They locked hands and their thumbs met in a fiery clash. Maya ended up winning. She reached in the cooler for the cookie. "Ha!" Josh laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the mid-spring breeze. Maya broke the cookie in half and placed the second half on Josh's mouth.

"Cookie." Maya said cutely. Josh grabbed the half-cookie and started eating it. "Thanks" He said. Maya finished her half and laid down beside Josh. The two lay beside each other for quite some time before Josh started snoring lightly. Maya looked over at him. "What the" She started poking him in the ribs.

"Wake up. You're not allowed to fall asleep." "Nnnn. I'm comfy though." "So was I this morning." The two ended up in a tickle fight. Maya pinned Josh's arms down. "No! I'm not responsible for your injuries if you tickle me and I accidentally kick you." "Fair enough." Josh moved his head forward and kissed Maya.

Maya kissed him back and she loosened her grip on his arms. Josh broke the kiss. "C'mon, let's go look around." They started cleaning up what was left of the picnic and took it back to the car. Maya jumped on Josh's back. Surprisingly, he was used to this, he wondered why. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck as they walked back towards the gardens to enjoy their afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _I truly appreciate the feedback, however I did provide a disclaimer that this story would be mainly Rucas. I'm also in the middle of classes again, taking Bio 101 and Japanese 112. So the chapters are going to be few, but I promise and I am going to continue and FINISH the story. Thank you! I also apologize that this one is so short._

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 13:**

It was Saturday afternoon and Riley was bored. Maya was on a date with Josh and she was still perplexed about the prior night. Riley sighed again. She finally moved herself from off the couch and wandered over to the fridge.

She opened the door and looked around before settling for baby carrots and grabbing ranch out of the fridge.

Topanga came down from upstairs. "What's wrong? I can hear your sighs from up the stairs."

Riley squirted ranch into a small bowl and threw some baby carrots into another. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just bored." She grabbed her snack and made her way back to couch and plopped down. "Why don't you text Maya?"

"Shhhe's on a date." Topanga got a confused look on her face. "She's out with Josh." Topanga looked shock. "OH! Ok. What about Lucas?"

Riley grimaced. She was afraid to text him after last night's events. "I'm not sure."

Topanga looked at her daughter. "Riley, you're not an adult yet, but you're old enough to know this is going to have to be discussed between you two eventually.

"Mom. How are you okay with all this?" It was Topanga's turn to sigh. She made her way over and sat beside Riley who was munching on her carrots.

"Well, Honey, I've been in your situation. As you know, your father was my high school sweetheart and we got married. I'd like to tell you it was all roses, but you know that's not true. I was up in the air about intercourse for a long while. I decided to wait until marriage. I ask that you do the same, but the choice is ultimately up to you. Just let it happen naturally. Don't force anything."

Riley sighed once more. "Stop that sighing. You sound like you have breathing problems." Topanga lightly chided her. "Thanks mom. I'm really glad I have you." "Mhmm, that's why I'm here." She got up and made her way back upstairs. "I'm going out for a little while sweetie. You'll find something to do I'm sure."

Topanga made her way upstairs and Riley finished her carrots. She grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

 **Riley** – Hey, can u meet me at the park?

 **Lucas** – Sure, everything alright?

 **Riley** – Yeah, everything is fine, but we need to talk.

Riley grabbed a small bag and threw the lingerie in. She was going to be ready the next time anything happened. She also put in condoms and a few other items.

She made her way to the park where Lucas was already waiting.

 **-JOSHAYA-**

"Well, that's it for here, it's about 4, wanna go somewhere else?" Josh asked. "Hm. I'm not sure."

Maya replied. "We can always go for a movie?" "Sure. That'd be fun." "What's out right now?" Josh pulled out his phone and started looking at the movies. "How does Insidious sound?"

"I love it." Josh looked over at Maya. "Race ya?" "You're on. Loser buys tickets." Maya took off with Josh behind her. "Hurry up, I'm going to beat you!" Maya yelled.

Maya and Josh tagged the truck. Maya bent over trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong, Maya?" Josh asked with a big grin on his face.

He wasn't on track and field for his college for nothing. He didn't even break a sweat. Maya stood up and leaned her back against the truck, still breathing slightly heavy.

"It was stupid." She laughed. "That took everything I had to beat you." Josh moved closer to her so that there was a small gap between them. He took her hips in his hands.

"That's fine, because I was going to let you win anyway."

"WHAT!?" Maya exclaimed breathily. Josh laughed. "It wouldn't be right." He inched his face closer to hers, moving his hands from her hips and bracing his forearms on the vehicle.

"A guy always pays on the first date." Josh said softly. Maya was about to object when Josh pressed his lips to hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and grinded his hips into hers.

Seeing Maya breathing heavy had turned him on. He'd picture her beneath him, moaning in pleasure as he rocked his hips into hers. Josh pulled away slightly and cussed under his breath. "Shit." He completely backed away with his hand on his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

Maya looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" Josh grunted and removed his hand from his mouth. "I don't want to push you to far Maya. We just started dating." Maya got annoyed. She moved towards him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"You don't get to decide if I'm ready or not. That's MY decision."

She then crushed her mouth against his and continued the kiss. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her up against the vehicle again. Josh pressed his body against hers more.

His cock pressing in between her legs. His hands began to roam her body.

His hand cupped her breast and he squeezed.

Maya raised her hips up against his trying to bring more contact between them which wasn't possible. Maya pulled away briefly.

"I-I think we should take this elsewhere." She said shakily. Josh nodded. He opened her door. Maya crawled in and he made his way to the driver's seat.

 **-RUCAS-**

I was sitting on the bench beside Lucas.

"Riley, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For last night. I acted to rashly."

"Lucas!" I interjected.

"You're fine, I wanted to last night as much as I want to right now. I promise you I'm completely ready." I took his hands in mine to give him reassurance. Lucas looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Riley."

I love you too, Lucas." I leaned forward and kissed him. He placed his hand at the back of my neck.

We broke away after a moment. There was kind of an awkward silence after. I stood up, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness. I took Lucas' hand and he stood up as well.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

We walked hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company around the park.

"Maybe next time," I started, "We won't get busted in on."

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, That was really awkward. Auggie didn't say anything, did he?" It was my turn to laugh.

"No, he didn't. I did, however tell my mom." Lucas tensed up. "You what?" I looked over at him, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"You should've known, I don't hide anything from her, besides she completely trusts us. She won't tell my dad either."

Lucas visibly calmed down. "If you say so." Lucas and I walked around a bit more before making our way to his truck. When we got to his truck, I climbed in, and he was about to back up when I stopped him.

"Lucas. I meant what I said." Looking him directly in his eyes. "I'm ready. Truly, but we can't do anything at my house. My dad is already on edge about us."

"How are we going to do this then?" "I'm not sure, but my mom said we shouldn't force anything. That it'll come naturally."

Lucas began to back out and got on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm not sure, I figured we'd wander aimlessly." Riley smiled. "That sounds like a plan."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World._

 _From the laptop of Marieneal_

 _I apologize for the timing, but I've been struggling with biology. On a side note, I'm almost done with this semester of classes, I just have Intro to Criminal Justice and Intro to News Writing to start._ _I love the feedback I'm getting, I even got a request to do a story between Smackle and Lucas with some added martial arts._ _We'll see how well my story on that goes after I finish this one. Speaking of feedback though, I don't appreciate slut-shaming. I had a review where Maya was called a whore when that's not the case. Maya, Josh, Lucas, and Riley have known each other for well over 5 years, they're seniors. They know what they want. Thank you for your patience!_

 _-Marieneal_

 **Chapter 14:**

Maya and Josh arrived at his apartment. Maya got out and followed behind Josh to his door. They made their way in after he unlocked it. Maya looked around. "Wow, pretty…bare." Josh laughed. "What were you expecting?" Maya looked over to him with her blue eyes. "I figured there'd be a bit more personality." "Nah," Josh responded. "I just keep the basics. Couch, TV, Coffee Tables, and side tables." "Hm." Maya began to poke around.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it. "What's in here?"

She saw a carton of milk and eggs, and a few condiments, and she saw some take-out. "Do you eat?" She asked.

"Yea, but mostly at my brother's. Topanga's cooking is actually pretty good, minus the chicken she cooked that one day." He chuckled as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

Maya looked over and smiled.

The air suddenly had this awkward tension in it.

"Hey, uh, why don't I put a movie on or something?" Josh said.

"Sounds good. What movie should we watch, do you have any popcorn?" Maya asked as she started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Yea, check by the microwave." Maya turned around and looked by the microwave, and sure enough, there was a box of popcorn. "What about hot sauce, preferably Texas Pete?" Maya asked. "In the pantry, there should be an unopened bottle. Why do you need hot sauce?"

"I like hot sauce on my popcorn." Maya replied. Josh shook his head. "Weird. So anyway back to the movie. Let's watch…Doctor Strange?" "Sure."

Maya found a large bowl and poured in the cooked popcorn and drizzled hot sauce on top. She proceeded to make her way to the couch and plopped down beside Josh. He stretched his arms on the back of the couch.

Josh reached over and stole a bit of popcorn, as he began to chew and munch, Maya eyed him curiously. "This isn't bad." And he proceeded to grab a handful and shove it into his mouth. "Classy" Maya said as she watched him.

"Shhh, the movie is on." Josh said through a mouth of popcorn and pointed towards the tv screen. Maya laughed and tucked her legs beneath her as she snuggled into Josh.

 **-RUCAS-**

As the two were riding in Lucas' truck, Riley turned the radio down. "Have you decided what college you wanted to go to?"

Lucas put his tongue in his cheek, knowing this was coming up soon in 3 weeks. "I was looking into the University of California in Davis. They're ranked #1 for veterinary medicine." Riley looked down in disappointment. Her inner thoughts in turmoil as her heart sank.

 _Guess we won't be going to the same colleges after all or any colleges near each other._

Lucas looked over and saw the disappointment on her face. "I got accepted into the college, but I haven't exactly sent in my papers to start attending. I was waiting to see what would happen with you, us, I mean."

Riley looked over at him with her head still down. She wanted to go to Julliard for dance and she too had been accepted, but she had confirmed she'd be attending.

"Lucas, I already accepted admission to Julliard in New York." Riley said. A huge silence fell upon the truck, all you could hear was the engine.

"I suppose there's always Cornell University, but it's 4 hours away from Julliard."

"I don't want you to give up your dreams because of me, Lucas."

"Riley, let me make my own decisions."

"I don't want to influence those decisions."

"You already are." Lucas said a bit more aggressively.

Riley's eyes started brimming with tears. "I shouldn't be. It's not right, and I'm not going to hold you back. Take me home, Lucas."

Lucas let out an angry sigh and made a U-turn at the next light they came upon.

He dropped Riley off at about 7.

She ran up to her room and threw herself down on her bed, crying softly.

 **-JOSHAYA-**

Josh and Maya had fallen asleep on the couch, the popcorn bowl on the floor. Maya had started snoring slightly because of the position of her head on Josh's chest.

This woke Josh up. He looked down to see the blonde nestled against him. He slowly inched his way to sitting up. He slightly nudged her to wake her up.

"Nnnn." Maya groaned.

"Maya" Josh said. "Let's get you into the bedroom, it's late."

Maya didn't move.

Josh sighed dejectedly. He got off the couch and picked Maya up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Maya curled into his pillow. Josh smiled slightly and slipped into some pajama pants that had been on the floor.

He crawled into the bed beside her and fell asleep.

 **-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Riley woke up to the sun shining into her room. She looked at her phone to see she had no messages. Nothing from Lucas. She continued to lay in bed. It was Sunday. Graduation was 2 weeks away and come mid-July she'd be going to get settled in at Julliard. Her relationship with Lucas went from good to bad in a day.

She finally hoisted herself up from her bed and threw on some new clothes. She didn't have the energy for much else. She had a feeling today was going to be uneventful and boring. Her mind was still running through yesterday's conversation.

She checked her phone again. Nothing from Lucas. Yep. There was no telling where their relationship was heading.

She decided to text Maya.

 **Riley –** Hey, what are you up to today?

She looked at the time and realized it was still early. 8am early. Maya was more than likely still asleep. Riley sat in the bay window trying to sort out her thoughts.

 **-JOSHAYA-**

It was early morning when Josh awoke. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. He looked over only to see a blonde nestled into his side. He silently slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb her. Women woken from their slumber typically tended to be monsters in Josh's experience.

He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. There was so much pent up tension in his shoulders and back he didn't even realize was there. The water cascaded down his back as he braced his hands against the shower wall below the shower head.

Josh stayed like that for a few minutes. He left the bathroom door open, but little did he know, that a little blonde woke up, tiptoed in and began undressing. The shower curtain opened, and she stepped in behind him, Maya's blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Maya placed her hands on Josh's shoulders causing him to jump.

"M-Maya!?" Josh turned and sure enough, his blue-eyed girlfriend was there, completely naked. Maya blushed.

"D-don't stare, okay?" Her blush touched her entire body, brining her blue eyes out more. Josh brought her against him in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"How could I not stare?" He said huskily, already starting to get hard. Maya moaned slightly as he began to gently rock his hips forward, his now fully hard cock, sliding with ease against her folds. Maya tipped her head back. Josh took this advantage and pressed his lips to hers. Maya opened her mouth, allowing Josh to gain more access to her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled and massaged. Josh's hip rocking motion becoming more frequent and less gentle. Maya's hips starting to join the rhythm of his hips.

They were stuck in a very heated moment. Maya starting to feel close to climaxing, pulled back from him. "J-Josh" She said shakily. Josh dropped his forehead to hers and whispered while looking into her eyes. "Let's move to the bed." Maya got out and quickly ran the towel over her body to dry herself off. She moved into the bedroom and laid down on his bed. One leg lay straight out, while the other was bent at the knee.

Josh turned the shower off and grabbed the towel Maya has just used. He quickly used it and joined Maya in the bedroom. To him, she was the picture of perfection. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her, her body with a slight blush from bashfulness. Her breasts were perky and her nipples, a beautiful shade of pink. Her body was slightly shining from the dampness of the shower.

Josh climbed onto the bed, in between her legs, his cock pressing against her. He brought his body into hers and kissed her deeply. One of his hands moving to cup the side of her face. She instinctively brought her hips up against his.

She never knew she could act so wanton, but then again, this was Josh we're talking about, she thought. When it came to him, she acted recklessly and impulsively. She was just drawn to him. It was like this invisible chain that never seemed to fade.

Josh began to kiss and nibble his way down her neck, cupping her breasts in both hands. His thumbs flicked her nipples. He brought his mouth down to the left, and started sucking, his hand squeezing the breast into his mouth. Maya started breathing through her nose deeply. She put the back of her hand to her mouth to try to keep from moaning.

Josh looked up to see her eyes closed and could tell she was enjoying this. "Maya," he said, "I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I make you feel." She nodded her head and moved her hand from her mouth.

Josh kissed down stomach and grabbed her hips. He placed his head in between her legs and kissed her. Maya gasped out and tried closing legs. Josh grabbed her thighs and pushed her legs apart. This turned Maya on more.

Josh licked and sucked. Maya was moaning a lot louder now, crying out his name. Josh continued the assault on her pussy, never letting up.

"J-Josh, if you don't stop, I-I'm going to-," Maya screamed out as an orgasm ripped through her body. Josh sucked in every drop and moved his way back up her body. He kissed her cheek and kissed her neck. He moved away from her and reached into his side table for a condom. He torn open the package and slid the condom on.

He positioned himself over her body. "Maya, this may hurt, if it's too much, just let me know." Maya was still dazed out from the orgasm, so she only nodded her head.

Josh slowly began to enter her. Inch by inch, he was nervous. He knows Maya's a virgin and wanted her first time to be wonderful.

Maya didn't move much, only let her body adjust to the sudden entry. Josh was finally fully in her. He looked at her, only to see her trusting blue eyes, half-shaded from pleasure. "Is it okay for me to continue?" She nodded her again.

Josh began to thrust his hips and back and forth. He was surprised he hadn't burst yet, it took all the control in the world for him not to spill his seed on the bed when he was eating her out. She was very responsive to everything he did, and it thrilled him.

Josh continued to pump into her, causing her to writhe underneath him. Her movements only spurred him further. He thrusted into her faster and faster.

He groaned out as Maya climaxed for a second time. His hot cum pouring into the condom. He collapsed on top of her, out of breath. Maya wrapped her arms around him and held him. A few minutes passed, and he finally moved to get cleaned off. He dropped the condom into his waste basket in the bathroom. He got a warm wet rag for Maya to clean herself off with.

Josh jumped into the bath and finished his shower. When he came out, Maya was fully dressed sitting on his bed.

"Well," She said. "I enjoyed that." Josh smiled. "So did I." He went over to her and kissed her.

"Any plans for today?" He asked her as he threw on some boxers and shorts. "I think Riley may need me. She texted me, she told me her and Lucas got into a fight." Maya responded. "Ah, ok, so you want me to take you over to my uncle's?" Maya nodded, "if you wouldn't mind, she needs me right now." "Okay, no problem." He grabbed his keys and Maya followed him out the door.


	15. Author's note

Author's Note:

I apologize for the timing and everything, I promise I have been working on the story! The unfortunate news is though, I was almost done with the story, and my laptop bugged out. My silly self decided to do a factory reset to fix the issue and completely forgot to externally save the story. So as you all can assume, I'm back to rewriting the last chapter. Please bear with me a little longer, I promise I have not forgot!

-From the laptop of Marieneal


	16. Chapter 15 - Final

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney Channel owns Girl Meets World.

From the laptop of Marieneal

Thank you for your patience. I promise I appreciate each one of all. Here is, at last, the final chapter. The one everyone has been waiting for. This is the first fanfiction I have started and actually finished. I'm happy it's over but sad. I can at least, start some of the short stories I've been dying to write.

ENJOY!

-Marieneal

Chapter 15:

Josh dropped Maya off at his uncle's. "I'll see you later okay?" Josh said. Maya leaned back into the car and kissed him. "Of course." "Let me know if I can do anything to help with Riley." "I will." Maya leaned back into the car and kissed him again. She ran up to Riley's bay window as Josh pulled away.

Riley was sitting in the bay window as Maya approached. "Alright sunshine, what's going on?"

Riley's head fell into Maya's lap. She mumbled into her lap. "Lucas and I are fighting." Maya just kind of rolled her eyes, she already figured.

"Tell me all about." She said soothingly, and she pet Riley's head.

Riley sat up and began the story. After she finished her tears were falling fully down her face and she did her best to wipe them away, but her heart was crushed.

"Maya, I just don't want to stand in his way. Lucas needs to go to this college and if I want to do anything with dance I need to go to Julliard."

Maya nodded her head, trying to think of a way to comfort Riley.

"Riles, you won't be keeping Lucas from what he wants. He wants to be a vet and he wants you. He can have both. He'll still be receiving the same education."

"But the college he wants to go to has a much better academic program."

Maya took a deep breath. "Riley, you can't control Lucas. At the end of the day, he's going to do what he wants. He wants to be with you. I'm calling him right now and he's going to come pick you up, and you both need to talk this out." Maya reached for her phone.

"Maya! I don't want to budge on this. I still feel like I'm interfering."

" _Hey Maya, what's up?"_

"I need you to come pick Riley up. She's a drunken mess and she needs you. I can't because I'm currently with Josh."

"Wha- I am not drunk."

Maya covered the phone. "SHHH. You two are fighting and if he knows you're not okay, he'll get here faster."

" _Maya? Where is she currently at?"_

" _Her house."_

" _Huh? Yeah, sure I'll be there shortly…"_ Lucas said a little confused and hung up.

"Alright, well Lucas is on his way, which means I'm on my way."

"Maya, I need you here." "No, you don't. You and Lucas need to work this out yourselves." Maya disappeared out the window and made her way home.

Lucas pulled up shortly after and appeared in the window. Riley's face was red, and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Lucas came over and pulled her close. Riley held onto him tightly. It was like she couldn't let go or otherwise she'd lose him.

Lucas rubbed her back to soothe her. "Riley, you don't smell like alcohol, so I'm assuming Maya pulled a fast one as she normally does."

Riley nodded into his chest.

Riley sat back and took a deep breath before she spoke, "We need to talk." Lucas nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We do."

"Let me start off with a response to something you said yesterday, Riley. My veterinary dreams and you aren't complete without the other."

"Lucas, I saw your eyes when we were in the library, they lit up when you were talking about becoming a vet. They lit up again when you mentioned getting accepted into the University. If I make you stay in New York with me, you're going to end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"My dream about being a vet wouldn't be a reality without you. My dreams can change, and they did. Now you're a part of them. My years with you in them, have been the best. There's been ups and downs, but I don't want to do them with anyone else. You're the one I choose, it's always been you."

Riley thought back to the time at the ski lodge a few years prior when there had been a love triangle between her, Maya and Lucas. Lucas had said the exact same thing. Maya might be right.

"I don't want to stand in your way."

"You won't. You'll be standing beside me. Guiding me."

"Lucas, I know this is your decision, but please, don't regret it later."

Lucas smiled. "I won't. You're everything to me and I can't imagine being with anyone else."  
He pulled her into his arms and breathed her in. "Thank you, Riley."

Lucas took his leave after the two discussed their plans of visiting each other during college.

The last week of school was finally here.

Lucas sent in his paperwork for the college four hours away from Riley's. It was still too far for his liking, but they were going to make the most of it.

Classes were being released early, as was school. It was the last week. There was nothing left to do except a little bit of make-up work and final exams. Riley was in the process of clearing out her locker, as Lucas strode up and backed her against it.

He had his arm braced above her head and his hand on her hip. He captured her lips in his and left a sensual, burning kiss. He broke away and her eyes looked up at his wanting more. Lucas leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"My parents are gone for the night, went to some concert or something. Please, come over tonight, let's finish what we started."

Riley couldn't talk, her senses had come alive. She simply looked into his heat-filled eyes and nodded in understanding. He left a kiss on her neck and made his way to his truck.

Tonight, had to be perfect. Lucas was finally going to be with Riley. He stopped by the super market and grabbed two steaks, potatoes, and asparagus.

He got home and started marinating the steaks. He looked around the house for the candles. "Mom? Where are the candles?" Lucas called out. Lucas' mom appeared. She was putting an earring in her ear. "I think they're in the bathroom under the sink. Is there any reason why you need them?" "Yea, Riley's coming over for dinner. I want to make tonight special for her. She got into Julliard." Lucas hid the real reason why she was coming over, but why tell his own mother he planned on getting laid?

"Oh, my goodness! Let her know that I'm happy for her and I hope she excels." "I will Mom." "Behave yourself too. Her mother terrifies me." Lucas laughed. Their moms were friends but that didn't stop his mom from being paranoid with Topanga being a very successful lawyer. "Don't worry Mom, I won't hurt Riley." "You know very well that's not what I'm worried about."

Lucas looked at her with a mischievous smirk. "Lucas. I'm serious. I don't need either of her parents freaking out on me." Lucas went over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "I promise Mom, tonight is just celebrating her getting Julliard." "Okay sweetie, final opinion, how do I look?" Lucas looked at his mother.

"You look beautiful mom." "Good, your father is a pain. Alright sweetie, I'm leaving." "Bye mom." Lucas laughed. He grabbed the candles from under the sink and set them up on the dining table. It was about 3 now. He went and cleaned his room and got a shower afterward.

He chose a black V-neck with a white over-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He put some cologne on and made his way down stairs. It was about five now. He threw the steaks on the grill and got the potatoes boiling on the stove and the asparagus in the oven.

Riley stepped into house and all the smells hit her at once. It smelled so delicious. Lucas was at the grill with his back turned. Riley came up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's all this for?" She asked.

"Well," Lucas responded. "I wanted to make tonight special for you. I mean we never really celebrated us getting accepted into the colleges we wanted, not to mention I wanted to make sure this night was special."

Lucas turned around and Riley was wearing a purple choker which went underneath her dress. He knew what that accompanied, he had pictured her in it for many nights.

He could already feel himself getting an erection as he turned back to grill and moved the steaks. Hoping Riley hadn't noticed his growing shaft.

Riley made her way back inside and started setting plates and silverware. Lucas began to serve the food and Riley sat across from him.

The only noise in the room was forks hitting plates. The silence between them was slightly awkward, but they were both anticipating the night to come.

Lucas cleared his throat. "So, what'd you end up telling your parents?"

"I let them know I was at Maya's. My normal scapegoat." Lucas smiled. "She has come in handy so many times." "She's the greatest." Riley finished her food and went to put her plate in the sink.

Riley finished rinsing the plates off in the sink and turned towards Lucas. There was definitely an awkward silence. The air was heavy.

"So, uh, let's put on a movie?" Lucas said, unsure of how to remedy the situation.

"YES!" Riley said too quickly, dying to get rid of the awkwardness.

They made their way into the dark living room. Lucas grabs the remote and puts on Netflix. "What did you want to watch?" "I'm not sure, why not a rom-com?"

Lucas changed the genre to romance as Riley set up a pillow fort for them. She grabbed a blanket and snuggled underneath it. Lucas was scrolling past movies, trying to find one.

"We could always watch Twilight." He suggested. "NO! Anything but that!" Riley laughed.

Lucas kept scrolling, "Here." He handed the remote over to Riley and sat down beside her, throwing his arm around her and snuggling her closer. Riley put a movie on, and leaned into Lucas, breathing in his cologne. He smelled amazing and it made her anticipation rise.

Riley moved in between his legs and Lucas wrapped his arms around her. They sat and watched the movie in silence. About twenty to thirty minutes into the movie, Lucas starts getting restless.

He hugs Riley closer. Riley, too engrossed into the movie, doesn't really notice.

Lucas moves his hands to rub along her sides as his head drops to her neck and his lips begin to leave light kisses.

Riley notices and shifts slightly.

Lucas' hands drop to her hips and he proceeds to grip, bringing them back against him. His erection starting to press into her. He begins to leave heavier kisses on her neck.

He leaves one hand on her hip, holding her against him and his other hand moves to her front. Riley barely spreads her legs. His hand rubbed her inner thigh.

It isn't much but enough for her to feel a warmness pool in between her legs.

Lucas begins to gently suck on her neck, enough for her to feel it and turn her on more, but not enough to leave a mark.

She spreads her legs a little more.

Lucas plays with the side of her underwear near her womanhood, but still not touching it. Riley groans slightly, making him react with a breathy chuckle against her neck.

Riley begins to squirm, the heat between her legs needing to be touched. He was still running his fingers along the side of her underwear. She was starting to get quite notably wet with expectation.

Lucas was going to tease her longer though, he ran his hand up along her side and to her breast. He, then, cupped her right breast, squeezing lightly and playing with her nipple. Riley began squirming more.

"Lucas" She pleaded, elongating the last part of his name. He began to get more aggressive with her breast, his left hand moving towards her heat, or so she thought. It moved instead to the left side of her underwear, repeating the same thing he did before.

Riley groaned again.

He had finally moved his fingers to rub her clit. Riley gasped out. Lucas grasped her tightly to him, grinding his hips up to her. His fingers slowly rubbed her. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder. She was breathing heavily.

He dipped his finger inside her and found her soaked. "You're extremely wet. Why is that I wonder?" He said to her, huskily. "Mhmm." She managed to say.

His finger began to go in and out of her, the butt of his palm rubbing her clit. She was practically panting now.

Lucas added two fingers now and began to build up tempo. "L-lucas, if you continue…" Riley pleaded, yet couldn't finish. Lucas had added a third finger and now had a steady rhythm going.

She jumped up from his lap and straddled him. She looked at him, her eyes dilated and heavy with pleasure. She pressed her lips to his. Lucas began to take her dress off. They broke apart long enough for it to go over her head.

Lucas looked at her body with the lingerie set on her. "I saw this in your bedroom, but I couldn't imagine how sexy you would look in it."

He suddenly grabbed her hips and slammed himself against her. Riley cried out both in pleasure and pain. He was straining against his pants. Riley rocked her hips against his cock, getting closer.

She was about to finish as Lucas lifted her up slightly and she braced herself against his shoulders as he worked to get his pants off and slipped a condom on to his dick from his pocket. Her climax was to be held off. He positioned her above him.

Her eyes were closed, her nipples were erect, her slim body shaking, her breathing erratic and soft.

"I've got you. I won't hurt you." Lucas said. Riley nodded her head with her eyes still closed. Lucas focused to the task at hand. He gently lowered her down onto him. Riley let out a deep breath.

Lucas was tense, doing his best to keep from plunging into her like he so desperately wanted to do. He lowered her a little bit further onto his dick. Lucas grunted.

"Lucas just do it, I can handle it." He looked up. "Are you sure?" He said, sweat beading on his forehead. "Yes, I can't take it anymore, I need you in me."

That was all he needed to hear.

At that, he began to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts, although still within a range that Riley found more pleasurable than painful. Riley gasped as he continued thrusting deeper. Each thrust inching closer to fully penetrating her;

She bit her lip as suppressed a grunt of pain as his dick had now fully penetrated her.

He felt her tense and stopped. "Are you okay?" "Y-yea, keep going."

Lucas began moving again. He moved his thumb to her clit and let the motion of their bodies create the stimulation. Riley began moaning loudly as the pain subsided, goading Lucas to move faster inside of her. He moved his hands and they were grasping her hips again. He slammed her down as his hips rammed upwards.

"LUCAS!" She cried out, gripping his shoulders and her inner walls hugging his dick. Her climax was powerful as wave after wave hit her.

Lucas finished shortly after her. His pleasured groan going along with his release. Riley collapsed against him. His arms weaved around to her back and held her close. Their breaths mingled.

"That. Was. Amazing." Lucas breathed out. "Mmm." Riley lifted her head off Lucas' shoulder and gave him a long lazy kiss.

She broke away from his kiss and got up. She made her way up the stairs into his bathroom and started the shower. Lucas followed her and disposed of the condom into the waste basket in the bathroom.

She climbed in. Lucas took his shirt off and then proceeded after her. The water sprayed over Riley, she looked down and noticed a slight tint of pink leaving.

The realization hit her. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She had sex with Lucas. She looked up at Lucas who was observing her reaction.

Lucas reached for his soap and squirted some into his hand. He lathered it with a washrag and placed the rag on Riley's body. He began to slowly scrub Riley's body as she was lost in her thoughts. Lucas grabbed the shower head and started to rinse her off.

Riley came back into focus. She looked at Lucas as he continued. "Lucas?" "Hm?" was his response.

"Your turn." Riley grabbed the rag and started soaping his body. She went around his neck with the rag and down his arm, moving the rag down his body, getting his abs and his legs, making sure everything was soaped. She knelt in front of his dick and proceeded to get his calves. Lucas swallowed. Riley came back up with the rag and nudged for him to turn around. She soaped his upper back and his shoulders, the muscles tensing as her hand followed the trail the rag was leaving.

Riley's hand felt erotic against his slick skin. Lucas was loving it. She finished soaping him and grabbed the shower head to rinse him off.

Lucas took the shower head from her and wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned her against the shower wall. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He quit kissing her and rinsed himself off.

They got out of the shower and dried off. Riley took the towel from Lucas and wrapped it around her. She went downstairs to grab her clothes. When Lucas came down stairs after dressing she was dressed herself.

"So," he said. "That was a good movie." "Yea." Riley was unusually quiet. "Do you regret what happened?" Lucas walked over to her and used his fingers to tilt her chin up, so she was looking at him. "No, I would never regret being with you."

She embraced him. Her thoughts swirling. "I should probably get going." "Riley, we still have a while, my parents will be gone all night." "Nah, I've already done one naughty thing tonight, let's not make it worse. Besides, my parents will start to worry, it is still a school night." "I suppose you're right."

Lucas grabbed Riley and kissed her deeply. "I love you Riley. So much." "I love you too."

Riley grabbed her things and kissed Lucas good-bye one more time.

When Riley got home she went up to her room and texted Maya everything that had happened.

Maya was over to Riley's house pretty fast. "Wow, so you've done the deed." Maya stated. "Yeah." Riley replied. "How do you feel?" Maya asked.

"Strange and normal, at the same time. Is that possible?" "I suppose. You feel normal because you're still you, however you could be feeling strange because you could feel like you've matured more."

"I guess." Maya hugged Riley. "You'll be your normal self soon enough. C'mon, let's get to bed." Maya jumped up from the bay window and got into Riley's bed. Riley joined her. "Good night Maya." "Good night."

Thursday morning came swiftly. Riley slept decent. She got out of bed and got ready for school, they had Friday off and Saturday was graduation. Riley met Lucas at her locker and Lucas gave a swift kiss.

"Don't wait for me after school today, okay? I have to talk to one of my teachers." Riley said Okay and went to her class. As the school let out at the end of the day, Lucas made his way to the classroom.

Lucas knocked on the open door to the classroom and poked his head in. "Mr. Matthews, Can I talk with you?"

Cory quit erasing the chalkboard and faced Lucas. "Sure, what's up?"

"You may want to sit down for this." Cory gave him a weary look.

Riley walked home with Maya.

"Why couldn't Lucas take you home today?" Maya asked.

"He said he had to speak with one of his teachers."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it's about a recommendation letter to his college."

"Who knows, you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Maya and Riley walked into the ice cream parlor and ordered their favorite. They sat down at a table and began to dig in.

"So." Riley began. "Lucas and I had sex."

"Yea, you've told me. Are you still having trouble grasping it?"

"Yeah. I just… I'm not sure. I know I don't regret it, but maybe we should have waited."

"I understand what you mean. It's a part of you, you'll never get back."

"I know."

"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't wait though. Think about it, I had sex with Josh and you had sex with Lucas because we both really care about them. I don't think either of us would've gone as far if we didn't. Besides, they're not the types to hump and dump."

Riley gave Maya a weird look at her wording. "Okay, that's a peculiar way to put that."

"Meh, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"After talking to you, I feel a lot better about everything that happened."

"I'd say, the air around you two isn't as stifling."

"Mhmm."

"I'm serious! There was so much sexual tension it was almost intolerable."

Riley laughed. The girls made their way out of the restaurant and to the Bay window.

 **Friday Morning**

Riley stretched her arms out as she woke up. She searched around for her phone before she found it under the pillow. She checked her messages to see that Lucas had texted her.

 **Lucas –** Care to go on a date?

Riley's heart fluttered. She didn't think it would ever stop as long as Lucas was by her side.

 **Riley –** Sure when did you want to go?

 **Lucas –** Soon.

 **Riley –** Ok let me just get showered and everything.

 **Lucas –** I'll meet you in the bay window?

 **Riley –** Sure.

Riley set her phone down and grabbed a change of clothes from her closet.

She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. The water poured over her as she thought about Lucas and Wednesday night. Her hand dropped down her stomach and one hand moved to her breast. She rubbed over clit and felt pleasure course through her body. She played with her fold for a little bit before going further and inserting one finger inside of her. She moved to where her thumb was on her clit and her index finger inserted into herself.

She never heard the bathroom door open and close.

She started moaning as she inserted a second finger, oblivious to the world around her. She felt two large hands cover hers and she jumped in surprise. Lucas went to her ear and began to suck on it as his hands replaced hers. He whispered in her ear, "what were you just thinking about?"

"I-uh," Riley stuttered. Lucas pumped three fingers into her. "You were thinking about Wednesday, weren't you?" His fingers got a little more aggressive pulling Riley closer to her climax. "Y-yes!" She was panting heavily as he continued. "Mm, let's see if we can't have a repeat then?" Lucas said huskily. Lucas pulled Riley against him tighter and dropped his head, so he was sucking on her neck.

Riley cried out as her climax hit her with full force. As the climax rolled through her, Lucas braced her against the shower wall as water cascaded down his back. He positioned himself at her entrance and plummeted into her. "Lucas!" Riley gasped out.

His big cock pounded into her. She could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. Riley had her hands braced in front of her. Riley's breasts were hitting the cold shower wall.

Lucas was enjoying the view he had of his girlfriend. Her plump round ass was in the air, glistening from the shower. He continued to smash into her. Riley had another orgasm rip across her body. Her sex was clenching around his cock. He had to pull out soon.

Riley rocked her hips backwards into his and he about lost his seed. Lucas held Riley's hips as he retreated from her body. He rubbed his dick against her sex bringing him closer and closer. He grunted as he gripped Riley's sides tighter and his seed spilled onto the shower wall in front of Riley.

Lucas and Riley stood panting in the shower as the water cascaded down. Shortly, they began to wash up and got out. Lucas pulled his pants and t-shirt back on and rubbed the towel on his head. He grabbed Riley by the waist and pulled her body towards his.

He brought his mouth to hers and caught her lips. Riley's nerves were on fire again. Lucas broke away with a knowing glint in his eyes. Riley snatched the towel from him and dried herself off.

Lucas left the bathroom and went to her room to sit by the bay window. Riley towel-dried her hair and brushed it out. She put her underwear on followed by the floral dress she picked out. She left the room and went to her bedroom.

Lucas was looking out the window when she walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Riley was sorting through her closet looking for a jean jacket. "I feel fine for the most part."

He looked at her and smiled. "That's good." Riley grabbed the jacket she was looking for and slipped it on. Lucas looked at her outfit choice and frowned.

"You should probably wear shorts for what I have planned today." Riley looked down at her outfit choice. "Hm. What do you have planned today?"

She went to her drawers and pulled out a pair of short blue denim shorts and grabbed a tank top from her closet.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Lucas had the goofy grin on his face.

Riley smiled as she changed her outfit quickly. She grabbed a pair of sandals and slipped them on. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

Lucas and Riley exited through the bay window and got in his truck.

Lucas pulled up into a grassy park. He and Riley climbed out of the truck. Riley walked over to him and slid her hand into his. "Where are we?"

"Today," he started, "We're going to paddle boat."

Riley gasped and got the biggest smile on her face. "I love it!"

Lucas pulled her along as they walked down to the dock and got in a boat.

Their day consisted of laughs, shared kisses, and hand holding.

-Maya-

She was watching TV at Josh's place. Her legs were tucked underneath her with a blanket on top. Josh was sitting beside her munching on popcorn. The movie was kind of droll noise in the background for Maya. She couldn't help but be distracted though. Everyone was leaving and going to college. She'd applied for the college Josh was at, so they wouldn't be separated, but what she really wanted to do was become a freelance artist. Travel the world and paint beautiful sights. Maya wanted to capture all the colors and images Mother Nature had to offer.

She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Josh, I don't want to go to college right now."

He looked over at her. "Why's that?"

"I want to travel and paint. You know me. School, College, just isn't for me. I'm too much of a free spirit. Look," she continued to ramble. "I know college is important and such for a job and a degree and all the other blah stuff. But, can't I wait to do it? I mean, I still wi-"

"MAYA!" Josh raised his voice, finally getting her attention. Maya's mouth shut. "You can do whatever you want. I have you now, and I'm while I don't plan on letting you go, I don't want to stop you from doing what you really want to do. You're right, you are a free spirit. I'll be here when you get back, but I expect postcards with your art on them."

Maya jumped over onto him, knocking the popcorn on the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him passionately. She was ecstatic that Josh understood her. His lips drank her in. His arms wrapped around her.

Soon enough, their clothes were off, and they were staring into each other's eyes. Their limbs were tangled. Their breathing was heavy. Maya didn't think she'd ever get enough of Josh. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, but she'd make a mental note to make sure he got his postcards. Maybe some could be more risqué than others.

 **Graduation Day**

Riley's hair fell in large loose curls and she was helping Maya to straighten hers. Riley was wearing a beautiful black dress that fell to her knees. The dress complimented her curves without being sexy. It flared at her hips and had a sweetheart neckline with the straps wrapping around her neck. The shoes Riley wore, were a pair of red heels with a bow in the back.

Maya's dress was a bit simpler. The sleeves cut off high on her shoulder and the length fell to her mid-thigh. Maya's shoes were a pair of matte black flats.

"Alright, we're ready." Riley said as she ran the brush through Maya's hair one last time. The girls left the bathroom and threw on their graduation robes. They gave each other one last inspection.

"I can't believe we're graduating."

Riley produced a small sweet smile.

"I can't believe I'm graduating. Four years of this crap and it's finally over." Maya stated.

Riley laughed. She already knew of Maya's plans to travel.

The girls made their way downstairs. There were streamers and confetti everywhere.

"What the hell?" Maya asked. "Mr. Matthews, did someone die?"

The girls busted out laughing. Cory looked at Maya. "No!" Cory exclaimed. Topanga came and gave each girl a hug. "You two are graduating, of course." Topanga looked at her watch. "And if we don't hurry you won't be." Everyone hurried out the door and towards the school.

Maya and Riley were lined up along with Lucas, Smackle, Farkle, and Zay. Lucas made sure he was by Riley. "Today holds so much." Riley said to Lucas. Lucas looked straight ahead with a twinkle in his eye. "That it does." Riley gave a confused expression but didn't bother to press for more.

Mr. Matthews was at the mic and was giving a speech. "At last, we have Class of 2018. Riley Matthews, my daughter is valedictorian and class president will give parting words to her class."

Riley came forward as the rest of her class took their seats on stage. When they finished, Riley began her speech. "My fellow graduates, most would say that our journey begins today, however that is not the case. Our journey began much sooner. For my best friend, Maya, hers began in eighth grade, when her paintings began to take life. My journey began much earlier. I was enrolled into dance classes at the age of 5. Regardless of where your journey began, now is the time to continue it. I'm going to Julliard and Maya is going to travel the world and capture the beautiful visions it has to offer. Remember and treasure where your journeys began, you'll be looking to them to guide you further in life. We are high school graduates now. Raise your heads high, and know," she paused, the crowd anxious. "that we did it."

Everyone clapped, and tears were shed. Riley returned to her seat and Lucas kissed her on the cheek. Mr. Matthews returned to the mic and waited for the audience to settle before he began to call the names of those graduating. "Zachariah Babineaux, Lisa Bailey,"

After Mr. Matthews had called Riley's name and she sat down beside Lucas. He took her hand. Her attention was on him. She gazed into his eyes as he began to talk. "Riley, I love you. I loved the time we sat in the library and shared our hopes and dreams. I love how we're about to make them reality. You inspired me to take a chance on my dreams. Without you, I wouldn't be going to veterinary school. Riley Matthews,"

Riley looked forward and began to get ready to stand.

Mr. Matthews finished calling the names. "Family and loved ones, I present to you, the graduating class of 2018."

"Will you marry me?"

Lucas stopped Riley. She looked down at him with a surprised expression. As everyone around them cheered, Lucas and Riley were stuck in a trance. "What?" Riley managed. Lucas held out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Every filed off stage except Lucas and Riley. "We don't have to get married today, or tomorrow, or any time soon. After we graduate. I spoke with your father, he gave us his blessing as long as it was after our education was done." Lucas was speaking nervously.

Riley sat there, trying to process everything. Lucas looked at her with hope in his eyes. It was difficult to turn him down, but she was confused, and this was a drastic step when they'd just taken a step further in their relationship. This was like a jump off the cliff.

"Nothing will change really, except that you'll be engaged and wearing this ring. Riley, please say yes. I don't want to spend another minute without you."

"L-lucas, I." Riley sputtered. She took a deep breath and weighed the pros and cons quickly, which surprisingly to Riley, they were very little cons.

"Yes."

Lucas' breath released. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed fervently. She'd said yes. He hugged her tightly and breathed her in. He couldn't believe she'd said yes. His heart was hammering against his chest as a few tears escaped his eyes.

EPILOGUE

She was beautiful. The light radiated off her white gown as she spun. Her dancing was graceful and entrancing. Her white tights sparkled as she finished her pirouette. Her skirt settled around her as she bowed to her audience. Multiple flowers fell at her feet. The New York Ballet made Riley their star. She'd worked hard for the spot and was now, the most famous dancer in New York. She finished her bow and gathered the flowers. She gave one last bow before exiting the stage.

Her husband, Lucas sat backstage with a bouquet of roses, eager to greet her. He loved that she had such a passion for her dancing. Riley walked into her dressing room and gave Lucas a kiss before she began to get dress into her evening attire. She and Lucas had plans for a romantic dinner out.

Lucas and Riley left the theatre and into his black Lexus. Security blocked the crowds from mauling the couple. As Lucas and Riley traveled to the restaurant, Riley moved to drop her into the crook of his neck and breathe him in. "Maya should be done traveling soon." He said. "Yea, I can't wait to see her." Riley responded.

"How long has it been?" "Ten years." Riley said solemnly. "Unless you account for her coming to our wedding day."

"I guess, but you weren't even sure she was going to show because you hadn't her from her." Lucas stated.

"She made it still and she was still maid-of-honor, much to Smackle's disappointment, but now Maya and Josh can get married."

"He's a patient man." Lucas said.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at their table. After they ordered appetizers, Riley began to talk. "So, rescue any animals today?"

"Yes, a poor dog swallowed a stick and the poor thing, the stick got stuck in her throat."

"Oh no." Riley said. She knew her husband's ability though. He was top veterinarian in the country.

"Will the baby be okay?" she asked.

Lucas smiled. "Yes. She has a follow-up tomorrow to make sure more damage wasn't done, but she should make a full recovery."

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand. "Now, speaking of babies, why don't start one. We're stable and our house is built. Surely, we're ready." Riley looked up from the appetizer that had been placed in front of them.

"Of course, I'm ready, but my stomach isn't." As if on cue, the waiter placed Riley's plate down in front of her. Riley dug into her plate.

Lucas smiled as his plate was placed in front of him as well.

They finished their meal and went home.

Riley went to take a shower as Lucas got dressed into his pajamas. The steam from the shower was sneaking out from the bathroom. Riley came out shortly dressed in only a towel. "So, about starting that family." Lucas came over and held Riley by her hips. "I was hoping we could start tonight." He placed his mouth on hers. The kiss turned feverish and the towel wrapped around Riley's body dropped.

They dropped onto the bed and held each other close.

"What do you want? A girl or boy?" Lucas asked. "I want a boy, but it honestly doesn't matter. I'll be happy with either." Riley kissed him underneath his chin.

"We can teach him how to play football." Lucas responded. "Mhmm." Riley mumbled and turned over and let sleep take her. Lucas turned so he was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. He was happy. He married his high school sweetheart and they were on their way to starting their family. Neither having to sacrifice their dreams. He dropped his arms to his chest and sighed contentedly as sleep took him as well.


End file.
